Of Monster and Men s (and Angels) o La historia en las sombras
by Shesnar
Summary: En la Temporada 6 de Sobrenatural, Castiel y Crowley hacen una alianza para encontrar el Purgatorio, Castiel para parar la guerra en el cielo y Crowley para afirmar su posición como Rey del Infierno. Pero en los capítulos de la serie de Sobrenatural no se muestran todos los detalles de esta forzada alianza... Este fic es muy especial, ya que es un colab con Juuroumaru (cursiva)
1. Chapter 1

**Of Monsters and Men´s (and angels) o SOBRENATURAL TEMPORADA 6: La historia en las sombras**

Capitulo I: Ira y hellhounds

 _El viento agitaba suavemente la falda de su vestido y el sol se reflejaba en la inmaculada tela blanca, haciendo resplandecer su hermosa figura, ya de por sí brillante. Sus manos descansaban tranquilamente sobre la hierba fresca del parque, y las flores de la eterna primavera se mecían a su alrededor, tratando de alcanzarla con sus tallos y despertarla con el suave roce de sus pétalos. Pero ella tenía los ojos abiertos. Unos ojos azules y, antaño, llenos de luz. Pero ahora solo reflejaban sorpresa e incredulidad, y jamás volverían a ver el sol, ni la hierba ni las flores._

 _-¡Noah! –Castiel llevaba horas buscando a ese ángel y, por fin, se le había ocurrido mirar en su cielo favorito, el eterno martes por la tarde de un hombre autista de Jersey.-¡No! –Exclamó al ver sus alas calcinadas extendidas sobre el suelo._

 _Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la cintura. Después la alzó con suavidad, como si temiera que se desintegrara con el más mínimo movimiento. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que presenciar aquello? La muerte de un ángel era algo muy triste (al menos él siempre lo había creído así) pero una guerra fraticida entre ellos... Aquello debería hacer llorar y sangrar al Cielo entero. Y, sin embargo, era cada vez más habitual._  
 _-Lo siento mucho, hermana –Le cerró los ojos con delicadeza y la dejó apoyada en la hierba, como si solo estuviera durmiendo._  
 _Castiel desvió la vista, incapaz de seguir contemplando aquel espectáculo. Pero al hacerlo vio unos extraños trazos en el brazo de la mujer y volvió a prestarle atención. Era enochiano. Y era un mensaje. "Haré lo mismo con todos tus seguidores y con esos humanos a los que tanto veneras si no aceptas mis condiciones"._  
 _-Rafael –Gruñó el ángel, de normal tranquilo y apacible, lleno de ira. –Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Voy a pararte._  
 _Sin embargo, pararle los pies a un arcángel (y más uno tan poderoso como su hermano mayor) no era tan fácil. Hacía falta mucho poder. Poder que él no tenía. Y para obtenerlo necesitaba almas, pero ya no quedaban más._

 _La ponzoñosa oferta del Rey del Infierno resonó de nuevo en su mente. Aún había muchas almas que se podían utilizar; las del Purgatorio. Pero ¿qué clase de almas serían?, ¿Le servirían para lo que necesitaba? No importaba. Debía arriesgarse. Por el bien del Cielo._

 **El Infierno. El último lugar del mundo donde uno quisiera estar. Infinito lugar de condena eterna, sin espacio ninguno para la compasión o el perdón. Solo dolor, solo desesperación sin redención posible. Solo perdición y condena. Para siempre.**  
 **El demonio dio un respingo al escuchar algo desacostumbrado en los lúgubres y oscuros pasillos de piedra; algo que parecían gemidos y gritos, pero no los cotidianos de las almas atormentadas que recibían allí su castigo eterno, sino chillidos sobrenaturales que helaban la sangre en las venas. Tenían un tono y una cadencia antinatural, y tan pronto subían bruscamente para alcanzar un registro insoportable como sonaban bajos y guturales como las voces de los muertos. Acompañándolos y en macabro dúo se escuchaba una grave y sensual voz de barítono que susurraba suavemente, casi como un amante.**  
 **Haciendo un esfuerzo para reunir valor, el demonio continuó avanzando hacia la puerta de hierro embutida en un ensangrentado muro que había al final del pasillo. Un alma condenada encadenada a la pared rió histéricamente cuando pasó por su lado, recibiendo un puñetazo del nervioso demonio al que ponía los pelos de punta los aullidos que salían de detrás de la puerta. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera haciendo el Rey del**

 **Infierno, no sería nada comparado con lo que le haría a él si no le informaba inmediatamente de que había un ángel guerrero esperándole en su despacho. A punto de llamar a la puerta, se paró y escuchó.**  
 **\- Vamos, Violet, querida, solo un poco más – la suave voz de Crowley se dejó oír de nuevo, deslizándose entre las hojas de la puerta como veneno de serpiente- Lo estás haciendo muy bien…, asi, eso es, deja que papá te ayude…**

 _"Espera aquí. Vendrá dentro de un momento" le había dicho el demonio antes de irse. Castiel no tenía misma percepción del tiempo que los humanos, pero empezaba a pensar que Crowley tardaba demasiado. `Bueno, supongo que no es fácil encontrar a un alma condenada (aunque sea la del rey) en medio de la Perdición´ pensó. Aunque con Dean Winchester no le había costado mucho. Pero en comparación con aquellas, el alma de Dean brillaba como el sol del mediodía y, además, el Infierno estaba sitiado entonces. Pero ahora no. Ahora Castiel estaba solo, esperando a un demonio que, si bien fingía ser cortés e innovador, no dejaba de ser precisamente eso, un demonio._  
 _Castiel solo esperaba que respetase su parte del trato. De todos modos, aún guardaba un as en la manga._  
 _Acarició la empuñadura de su espada con las yemas de los dedos y se aseguró, una vez más, de que podría desenfundarla con facilidad si lo necesitaba._  
 _Pasó un minuto, dos, tres, y nada. El ángel suspiró y paseó la mirada por la habitación en la que se encontraba, buscando otra cosa en la que pensar que no fueran los "asuntos" que mantenían tan ocupado al Señor del Averno._  
 _Un objeto brillante captó su atención; una licorera. Castiel arrugó la nariz y miró para otro lado. Jamás entendería por qué los humanos y los demonios se empeñaban en tomarse esa porquería._  
 _También vio una macabra pintura colgada detrás del escritorio, una figurita en plata de un Bulldog y lo que parecía un espeluznante instrumento de tortura sobresaliendo de un cajón. Entornó los ojos. No podía hacer un trato con ese ser. ¿Podía?_

 _Cass tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Crowley era la única y la última opción que tenía. Por mucho que le disgustara, solo podría frenar a Rafael si se aliaba con él. Y tenía que hacerlo si quería acabar con la guerra que asolaba el Cielo. No había otro camino posible. Además, solo sería una alianza temporal, un mal necesario para detener la guerra y arreglarlo todo con sus hermanos. Luego devolvería a esas almas al lugar que les correspondía. O eso creía él._

 **De repente Castiel sintió una súbita sensación de peligro. No podía decirse que fuera por el rumor de los pasos que se acercaban, ya que los pies del ser que venía a su encuentro no hacían ningún ruido. Mas bien era un instinto atávico que le ponía en guardia contra su mayor enemigo, contra su eterno opuesto, pues nada hay mas irreconciliable que un ángel y un demonio. Pura bondad contra maldad pura, enfrentados en un mismo espacio.**  
 **Castiel frunció el entrecejo y se colocó enfrente de la puerta, alerta. Los demonios no son tan fuertes como los ángeles, pero aún así...**  
 **\- Hola, Castiel- saludó una voz a sus espaldas.**  
 **El ángel se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el Rey del Infierno. Este había aparecido detrás de él, y le sonreía de forma irónica, sabiendo que le había sorprendido. Los ojos aguamarina de Castiel se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa y el horror; Crowley se había presentado delante de él con su habitual traje negro, pero no se había quitado el ensangrentado delantal que tan bien conocían sus desdichadas víctimas. Además de esto, llevaba unos manguitos para proteger las mangas de la chaqueta que en algún momento debían haber sido blancos, pero que ahora mismo estaban cubiertos de sangre y de una sustancia negra y gelatinosa, así como sus manos. En ese momento, el demonio se las estaba limpiando con un pañuelo blanco. El contraste del inmaculado color del pañuelo con la sangre oscura resultaba tan repugnante que a Cass casi se le pasó por alto el envoltorio que había sobre el escritorio; tenía el tamaño de una cabeza humana y la toalla que lo cubría estaba igualmente ensangrentada.**  
 **\- Que feliz casualidad que hayas podido pasarte por aqui, Castiel- Con parsimonia, Crowley terminó de limpiarse, y tiró pañuelo y manguitos a la papelera que había junto al escritorio- ¿Puedo invitarte a algo de beber?... té quizá, o tal vez prefieras algo más fuerte...**  
 **El demonio se giró y caminó tranquilamente hasta la mesita con la licorera, donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky; cuando Crowley pasó por su lado, el envoltorio se agitó bruscamente.**

 _Por suerte para Cass, los ángeles no necesitaban comer. Si lo hubieran hecho, estaba seguro de que habría vomitado el desayuno al ver a Crowley de esa guisa. Aún así, no pudo evitar una ligera sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago._  
 _El ángel apretó la mandíbula y trató de apartar la mirada del pulcro pañuelito blanco que estaba utilizando el rey para limpiarse las manos, pero éste parecía tener alguna clase de imán que atraía morbosamente su atención. ¿Estaba bordado?, ¿Y qué eran esas manchas negras que rodeaban la pomposa inicial del demonio?_  
 _Castiel decidió que no quería saberlo y se esforzó por mirar a la cara de su interlocutor._  
 _En realidad no era una casualidad. Días atrás, el mismo Crowley había ido a buscarle para proponerle una alianza que les permitiera abrir las puertas del Purgatorio. Y Cass, muy a su pesar, había decidido aceptarla._  
 _Ignoró por completo la invitación y se centró en lo que haabía venido a hacer. Tal vez Crowley estuviera disfrutando con aquello, pero él no. Lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes. Aunque sospechaba que no le iba a resultar tan fácil._  
 _-He pensado en lo que dijiste acerca del Purgatorio. Me ofreciste 50.000 almas y yo… -Se interrumpió al reparar en la sucia toalla que había sobre la mesa. El movimiento (supuso que Crowley la había rozado al pasar) había revelado lo que parecía un trozo de carne alargado y un fragmento de piel cubierta de apelmazados cabellos negros. Ahora si que se llevó la mano a la boca y preguntó entre náuseas: -¿Qué es eso, Crowley?_  
 _Sabía que el demonio era un sádico, pero aquello ya…_

 **Crowley se giró y dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio. Cogió con sumo cuidado el envoltorio que no paraba de agitarse del escritorio e, ignorando la sorpresa y el horror de ángel, lo acercó cariñosamente a su pecho y lo acunó.**  
 **\- Shhh, tranquilo, pequeño, tranquilo, papá está aquí...- la mirada que dirigía el demonio al repugnante paquete no tenía nada que ver con la que lanzó a Castiel cuando levantó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos.- ¿quieres cogerle, Castiel? Su madre le ha rechazado por ser el último en nacer, y tengo que criarle a mano si quiero que sobreviva- el demonio apartó la toalla para revelar un cachorro de perro infernal, recién nacido pero que ya mostraba la terrible dentadura de un pit-bull adulto- Tranquilo, pequeñin, no pasa nada... cálmate.**  
 **El rey del Infierno caminó lentamente hacia el ángel, que se había quedado inmóvil en el centro del despacho. El perro había pasado a gruñir y gimotear, aunque ya no se agitaba; algo parecía incomodarlo, o quizá tenía hambre...**  
 **\- Toma, Castiel, cogélo tú. Es probable que así se calme- el demonio le tendió al cachorro, pero el ángel no se movió. Crowley frunció el entrecejo- Es un fastidio, pero no se calma porque no oye los latidos del corazón;- el rey se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia- inconvenientes de ser un demonio... a la perra no se lo puedo arrimar porque se lo comería, así que me temo, querido, que ahora mismo eres lo más similar que tenemos a Violet**  
 **Al ver que el ángel seguía inmóvil, Crowley le dirigió una pérfida sonrisa.**  
 **\- Vamos, Castiel, si has aceptado el trato, serán muchas las cosas que tendrás que hacer que no te gustarán. Y te aseguro que esto va a ser lo más agradable...**

 _El ángel no entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía Crowley arrullando a esos despojos?, ¿Y por qué iba a querer cogerlos él?_  
 _Criarle… ¿a mano?_  
 _Lo comprendió solo un par de segundos antes de ver el peludo hocico que asomaba de la toalla. Un perro. Un perro recién nacido. Por eso estaba cubierto de sangre y de líquido amniótico. Y aquello que pendía de su vientre debían de ser los restos del cordón umbilical del animal._  
 _Cass lo observó con cierta curiosidad. Los ángeles no solían ver cachorros muy a menudo._  
 _De repente el cachorro abrió la boca y soltó un agudo chillido, dejando a la vista una hilera de afilados colmillos blancos que parecían demasiado grandes para el resto del cráneo._  
 _Arrugó el entrecejo. "Ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos y ya podría destrozar la mano de un hombre con sus mandíbulas". Aquello no era un perro. Era un monstruo. Un futuro ladrón de almas despiadado y terriblemente eficaz._  
 _Un ser como aquel no debería llegar a la edad adulta._

 _Castiel volvió a pasar los dedos por el mango de su hoja. ¿Debería matarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Antes no habría tenido ninguna duda al respecto, pero ahora…_  
 _Miró de nuevo al perrito. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Y además, si quería forjar una alianza con Crowley no creía que la mejor manera de empezar a hacerlo fuera matando a una de sus mascotas._  
 _La insinuación del Rey del Infierno le molestó bastante, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quizá debiera actuar como su "mascota" él también, pero había cosas por las que no pensaba pasar._  
 _-Tal vez –Dijo después de un momento. Luego alargó el brazo y posó los dedos índice y corazón sobre la cabeza del cachorro, que se quedó dormido al instante. –Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me temo que tampoco podrá oír los latidos del corazón de mi recipiente, pero puedo hacer esto. –Explicó._  
 _-Antes de aceptar, tengo una condición. Y no es negociable. Los Winchester no deben salir heridos. ¿Puedes prometerlo?_

 **Crowley miró primero al cachorro dormido y luego a Castiel. Tener un ángel de su parte le sería sumamente útil para lo que estaba tratando de hacer; encontrar el Purgatorio y las almas que este contenía. Necesitaba más poder, pues sabía que su posición como Rey del Infierno era muy inestable, ya que su inteligencia y lo que los demás demonios le temían eran sus únicos apoyos en el poder. Sin embargo, era peligroso, muy peligroso. A una traición de los demás demonios por jugar a dos bandas había que sumar la probabilidad de que el ángel se volviese contra él; Crowley sabía perfectamente que Castiel no solo podía purificarle con tan solo tocarle, sino que además llevaba un arma celestial oculta y que estaba deseando usarla contra su demoníaca persona. Y esa condición tan impertinente... los Winchester, esos malditos hermanos que siempre estaban fastidiando... pero era de esperar; Castiel era su ángel de la guarda, y los ángeles son tan predecibles...**  
 **\- Es una condición muy dura, Castiel- refunfuñó finalmente Crowley - Esos dos mocosos insolentes deberían estar en el potro de tortura desde hace tiempo ya, pero si puedes prometer que no se interpondrán en nuestro camino, entonces respetaré sus vidas, al menos hasta que termine nuestra sociedad.**  
 **\- Tampoco les harás ningún daño- advirtió Castiel con tono severo.**  
 **\- Trataré de evitarlo, pero si ellos mismos se meten en la boca del lobo...- la silueta de las alas del ángel empezó a aparecer en la pared. El demonio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás- Vale, vale, de acuerdo querido, no es necesario enfadarse. Estoy de acuerdo- el rey caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio y dejó al perrillo dormido encima. Cogió el vaso que había dejado allí y le dio un largo trago, sin perder de vista a su interlocutor- Ya nos hemos ocupado de los detalles; ahora, si tienes la bondad, sellaremos el trato**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Lujuria y contratos

 _Probablemente, al Rey del Infierno le costaría mucho trabajo poder controlar a sus traicioneros súbitos para que no hicieran daño a los hermanos. Pero, sin duda, lo que más difícil le resultaría sería poder controlar sus propios deseos de acabar con ellos._

 _El ángel se permitió una discreta sonrisa cuando al fin consiguió lo que quería. Aquellos humanos, especialmente Dean, habían sido elegidos por el Señor. Su destino no era permanecer encadenados al negro potro de un demonio. Y seguro que Sam también tendría un papel importante en todo aquello pero, a veces, los planes de su Padre eran demasiado complejos como para que un simple ángel como él pudiera comprenderlos._

 _Además y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, también estaba la satisfacción añadida de darle a Crowley un poco de su propia medicina._

 _Sin embargo, la diversión acabó pronto y ahora venía la peor parte de aquel peliagudo asunto. Sellar un trato con un demonio iba tan en contra de todo lo que él era y de todo lo que él representaba que solo con imaginarlo se estremecía como una hoja al viento. Pero no había más remedio._

 _Aun teniendo su palabra de que no le pasaría nada a los Winchester, Crowley se las ingeniaría para darle la vuelta a la situación e incumplir su condición sin llegar a romper el trato. Después de todo, él llevaba siglos embaucando a los pobres humanos con los que firmaba sus acuerdos, y Cass era el primer trato que firmaba. Así que cuantas más garantías tuviera, mejor._

 _-Supongo que es inevitable. –De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante. –Pero yo no tengo alma que entregarte. ¿Qué puedo darte en prenda por tu ayuda?_

 _Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado eso, pero aún así lo hizo_.

 **Al oír la pregunta de Castiel, el demonio sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo.**  
 **\- Oh, bueno, ya se que los ángeles no tenéis alma, Castiel, pero éste es un trato muy especial, no como los burdos negocios que hago con los humanos- el rey del Infierno se sentó en la mesa y jugueteó con el vaso mediado de whisky- Además, aunque la tuvieras, ¿que iba a hacer yo con un alma tan blanca y pura como la de un ángel?- pese a sus palabras, el rostro de Crowley dejaba ver que sabía exactamente todo lo que haría con un alma semejante- Digamos que simplemente me debes una, ¿de acuerdo?. No necesito garantías, me fío de tu palabra, Castiel. Después de todo, si ya no puedes confiar en que un ángel haga lo correcto, ¿en que vas a confiar entonces?**  
 **El guerrero de Dios bajó la mirada, incómodo. Hacer lo correcto... esperaba que así fuera de verdad. Creía estar haciendo lo correcto pero, ¿el fin justifica siempre los medios? La voz de Crowley le sacó de sus pensamientos; el demonio seguía hablando, y esta vez su tono de voz decía que le estaba costando reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción...**  
 **\- ... es lamentable, pero las normas son para todos, compañero, y me temo que siempre hay algunas cosas que han de hacerse conforme al reglamento- el demonio, que había estado cómodamente sentado en el escritorio, apareció de repente delante de él, más cerca de lo que el ángel habría considerado correcto- así que no hay más remedio que sellar el trato a la manera tradicional- los ojos verdes de Crowley brillaban de malicia y lujuria- así que, ¿que prefieres? ¿me besas tú o lo hago yo?**

 _Eran muy pocos los ángeles que tenían el don de la clarividencia pero, en aquellos momentos, Castiel habría jurado que le había sido concedido, porque su predicción se cumplió al pie de la letra; se arrepintió. Aunque eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba._  
 _Si firmar un trato con el demonio suponía la pérdida de su posesión más valiosa y la condenación eterna para un humano, ¿cuál sería el precio que tendría que pagar un ángel, especialmente cuando el propio Crowley calificaba su acuerdo como "muy especial"? Castiel No quería ni pensarlo. Al igual que las barbaridades que podría hacer ese demonio con un alma pura e inocente._  
 _Tampoco le hacía gracia deberle un favor al Rey del Infierno, pero se consoló pensando en que ya había prometido no dañar a sus protegidos así que, ¿qué más podría hacer?_  
 _Le entregaría su mitad de las almas, pararía la guerra en el Cielo y, después, cuando ya todo estuviera en paz, se ocuparía de Crowley. Como decían los Winchester, ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él._  
 _Volvió a levantar la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa mal disimulada del demonio. Pues él no parecía lamentarlo aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario._  
 _La cercanía y el ligero olor a azufre de Crowley le incomodaban bastante, pero trató de no demostrarlo._  
 _-¿Seguro que no hay otra forma? –Le hubiera gustado retroceder, pero su conciencia (y sus pies, que parecían pegados al suelo) se lo impedían._

 **El demonio se encogió de hombros al oír la pregunta de Castiel.**  
 **\- Si no estas seguro, Cass, no hay problema. Tu hermano Rafael ganará la guerra y los humanos, incluidos tus queridos Winchester, sufrirán las consecuencias en sus carnes pero ¿como vas a besar a un demonio? Un ángel es demasiado...**  
 **\- Basta- susurró Castiel- si es lo que debe de hacerse, entonces hazlo de una vez- y bajó su mirada- los humanos no sufrirán por mi culpa.**  
 **Como si hubiera estado esperando una señal, la mano corta y ancha de Crowley se deslizó como una serpiente tras la nuca de Castiel y le aferró, atrayendole hacia él en un apretón suave pero firme. Castiel cerró los ojos, y sintió sobre sus secos labios los labios suaves del demonio. El ángel dio un brinco al sentir el contacto, como si le hubieran quemado con un hierro al rojo. Sin embargo, aguantó firmemente sin retroceder, pues él era un guerrero y sabía que aquello no era sino un duelo de voluntades. Crowley, que tenia la mirada clavada en el rostro de Castiel, presionó con más fuerza y, separando los labios, sacó la punta de la lengua lo suficiente como para lamer con sensualidad los labios de Castiel.**  
 **Al sentir esto, el guerrero divino abrió los ojos y miro furioso al diablo. No creía que fuera necesario de ningún modo una cosa así, y a punto estaba de decírselo cuando, rápida como un rayo, la mano del rey del Infierno pasó a agarrar con fuerza su mandíbula inferior para obligarle a separar los dientes. Sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, la lengua del demonio irrumpió en su boca invadiendo con insolencia el casto recinto. Castiel sintió el sabor a maldad y whisky de la saliva de Crowley; contra ambas cosas se rebelaba su naturaleza, así como contra aquella sacrílega invasión.**  
 **Con una sonrisa malvada, el demonio se retiró tan rápido como le había asaltado.**

 _Al principio había pensado que, si hubiera empezado él, tal vez solo habría sido un beso rápido, apenas un simple roce con los labios del otro. Pero después de comprobar lo hambrienta que parecía estar la boca de Crowley de la suya propia, Castiel ya no estaba tan seguro. Quizá hubiera sido aún peor. Aunque, francamente, no se le ocurrían muchas más formas de empeorar aquella experiencia, pero al menos así se había evitado la vergüenza de arrojarse a los labios de un demonio._  
 _Aunque ya no era necesario (porque Crowley sabía lo que le convenía y se había apartado con rapidez) el ángel dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. `Espero no tener que volver a hacer esto nunca más´ pensó arrugando la nariz. Aparte de todo lo demás, era un sabor repugnante. Aunque no sabía cuál de los dos le desagradaba más, si el del whisky escocés o el del propio escocés._  
 _Bueno, al menos ya estaba hecho. Ahora podrían empezar a trabajar, pues cada minuto que perdieran acercaba a Rafael un poco más hacia la victoria._  
 _-Ahora podemos… -Empezó a hablar, todavía bastante rígido, pero se interrumpió al sentir una extraña picazón que había empezado en sus mejillas (sospechaba que por la reactivación de la circulación sanguínea en la zona) y que ahora se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Trató de ignorarla hasta que ya no pudo más y levantó un brazo para rascarse. Al hacerlo, vio como unas delgadas líneas rojas se dibujaban lentamente sobre su piel, como si se las estuvieran grabando a fuego._  
 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 **\- Eso es el contrato, socio- la recargada letra del demonio comenzó a dibujarse en la piel de Castiel- Es mejor así que en un papel; no se rompe, no se arruga y además puedes consultarlo en cualquier momento. !Siempre lo llevas contigo!. Las condiciones- el escozor de las letras iba en aumento- de nuestro acuerdo creo que están... si, me parece que en la parte baja de tu espalda... en la parte mas baja de tu espalda.**  
 **Crowley se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que había detrás de su escritorio y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra; no perdía de vista ni por un momento al ángel que tenía delante.**  
 **\- Igual que tu tenías tus condiciones para nuestro trato yo también las tengo, por supuesto- el rey del Infierno puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y continuó- te las voy a resumir, pese a que ya las has aceptado automáticamente al sellar el trato, pero es de buena educación decirle al concursante lo que ha ganado- el demonio se frotó el mentón, pensativo, produciendo un sonidos rasposo al pasar las uñas por la incipiente barba- La verdad es que son sencillas; parafraseando al hijo de tu jefe, todas las condiciones se resumen en dos: yo doy las órdenes y tú me obedeces, Castiel.**

 _¿El contrato? Castiel no le había dado permiso para mancillar su recipiente de esa manera. Y tampoco creía que fuera mejor así. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que podía consultarlo?! Aquello no…_  
 _Apretó la mandíbula y contuvo el impulso de rascarse. Había zonas en las que resultaba casi insoportable. Jamás entendería cómo los humanos eran capaces de tatuarse en ciertas partes._  
 _Las condiciones. Bien. Había sellado un trato con Crowley y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le había prometido al demonio. Ahora podría verlo. Separó un poco los brazos del cuerpo y miró hacia abajo. ¿Dónde las habría puesto? De repente se enderezó y abrió mucho los ojos. No pensaba consultar nada ahí._

 _En realidad, quien ahora tenía las condiciones era Castiel. Y era mejor no decir donde las tenía. Entornó los ojos. Si lo hubiera sabido habría pedido más cosas. Por ejemplo, que su "socio" temporal no blasfemara delante de él. Aquello ya era bastante sucio y antinatural como para, encima, añadir más pecados a la lista. Pero Crowley era un demonio. Y todo el mundo sabía que esa clase de abominaciones nunca tenía suficiente fango encima, como las puercas y los perros*_  
 _Obedecer. Aquello era fácil y estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Pero jamás había estado a las órdenes de un demonio. Y si ya con sus superiores (supuestamente más sabios y justos que él) se había cuestionado algunas cosas, ¿qué no haría con Crowley? Por undécima vez en lo que iba de día, se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Pero ya había dado su palabra (o, más bien, su beso) al demonio. No podía echarse atrás ahora._  
 _-Está bien. Pero no creas que voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas. –Aquello era un decir, claro, pues no conocía el verdadero alcance de su promesa ni hasta qué punto podía desobedecer al demonio, pero tenía la esperanza de que aquello fueran solo unas directrices y no un rígido reglamento inviolable e inmutable como el del Cielo._

 **\- No, claro, ni siquiera yo te pediría que fueras contra tu naturaleza angelical, Castiel..- el demonio cambió de posición, descruzando la pierna derecha, y cruzando la izquierda. Estaba algo incómodo gracias a su propio trato; era más que frecuente que el pantalón de vestir le apretase demasiado en ciertas partes cuando estaba... inspirado. Y los labios del ángel eran tan inspiradores...- como te iba a pedir que, pongamos por ejemplo, pecaras de soberbia...- Crowley le guiño un ojo- si tu y yo sabemos que es un pecado capital. O, por decir una tontería, que pecaras de, que se yo...- la mirada del rey del Infierno se hizo más intensa cuando miró al guerrero celestial de arriba a abajo. Se puso en pie y se acercó de nuevo a Castiel, caminando como lo haría una pantera acechando a un cervatillo- lujuria, al yacer con un demonio.**  
 **Crowley estaba muy cerca. Sonrió de un modo seductor, pero peligroso al mismo tiempo. Imaginate- continuó- además de sodomía, amancebamiento (a menos que quieras casarte conmigo, y no creo que sea posible darle los santos sacramentos a un demonio), lujuria, blasfemia... bueno, seguro que me olvido de algo. No, Castiel, no te pediría una cosa así... a menos que no me sirvieras para ninguna otra cosa. Y estoy absolutamente convencido de que serás tan sagaz de encontrar toda la información posible sobre la ubicación de la puerta del purgatorio, ¿cierto?**

 _El ángel asintió de acuerdo._  
 _Se alegraba de que Crowley comprendiera que había extremos a los que no pensaba llegar. Y nadie, ni siquiera ese apestoso diablo, podría hacer que él-_  
 _Agachó la cabeza al oír aquello. Quizá no se lo pidiera, pero eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo; pecar de soberbia. Castiel estaba siendo arrogante al pensar que podría arreglar él solo todos los problemas del Cielo, algo en lo que ángeles más fuertes y sabios que él habían fracasado. Pero, si no se sacrificaba él, ¿entonces quién lo haría?, ¿Rafael? Estaba claro que no. Y tampoco ninguno de sus partidarios._  
 _No, tenía que ser él, aunque fuera un poco orgulloso por su parte. Pero confiaba en que, después de la guerra, su pequeña falta quedara eclipsada por su gran éxito._  
 _A pesar de que allí abajo hacía un calor infernal (nunca mejor dicho) y de que Cass estaba acostumbrado al agradable frescor de las regiones etéreas, el ángel sintió un escalofrío al ver la forma en que le miraba Crowley. La percepción de los demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales era infinitamente mayor que la de los seres humanos, por eso cuando te miraban casi podías sentir como escarbaban en tu alma con sus negras garras. Por supuesto, el Señor del Abismo no era una excepción y, aunque Castiel no era un débil humano, también se sentía incómodo bajo el escrutinio del demonio. Aunque esa vez era diferente. Ahora no le miraba como si tratara de ver sus pensamientos. Ahora le miraba como si tratara de ver debajo de su ropa._  
 _El ángel se aclaró la garganta y cruzó las manos por delante del regazo por puro instinto._  
 _Si estaba pecando de soberbia, quizás también acabaría haciéndolo de… No, eso nunca._  
 _Tensó los músculos y desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio. La cercanía de Crowley también le incomodaba, pero no se movió a pesar de que el otro estaba tan pegado a él que podía captar el suave aroma a whisky y azufre que desprendía._  
 _Aunque las palabras del Rey del Infierno solían ser siempre oscuras y confusas, Castiel captó su significado a la perfección, y la no tan sutil amenaza que se escondía tras todas aquellas abominaciones de las que había hablado._  
 _-Cierto. Me pondré con ello ahora mismo._

 **\- Perfecto entonces -el demonio no podía ocultar su satisfacción al ver al ángel tan turbado. Para él, aquello era más erótico que deshonrar a una virgen- vamos a ganar tu guerra celestial, socio - el demonio volvió a su escritorio y recogió al cachorro de perro infernal que seguía profundamente dormido - y... Castiel, ni una palabra de esto a tus queridos amigos los Winchester. Esos chicos tienen la rara virtud de meter siempre las narices donde no les llaman.**  
 **Crowley se volvió hacia la puerta para marcharse. El Rey siempre decidía cuando había terminado una conversación, pero antes de salir, se paró un momento. Se había olvidado de algo importante.**  
 **\- Por cierto, Castiel... ¿tu no sabrás nada acerca de la resurrección de Sam, verdad? Y no le mientas a papá, por favor...**

 _Para ser sinceros, Castiel no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, pero cualquier sitio era preferible a la opresiva oficina del Rey del Infierno y a su pomposa y lasciva `persona´. Ya pensaría a dónde ir cuando estuviera lejos de allí._  
 _Quizá alguno de sus hermanos mayores hubiera oído algo sobre como entrar en el Purgatorio, no estaba seguro._  
 _Cass volvió a prestar atención al demonio cuando éste le llamó._  
 _De momento no les diría nada (aunque la idea de mentir a sus amigos le disgustaba profundamente) pero acabarían por descubrirlo. Aquellos chicos eran inteligentes y siempre superaban sus expectativas, no como sus hermanos. Y por eso estaba arriesgando tanto para salvarlos._  
 _Ahora si parecía que Crowley había terminado de hablar pero, de nuevo, le sorprendió con una de sus malintencionadas preguntas. Pues claro que sabía algo sobre la resurrección de Sam Winchester; él había sido el responsable de ella._  
 _Sam y Dean habían hecho lo imposible por evitar el Apocalipsis, y lo habían conseguido. Pero a cambio, habían tenido que pagar un precio muy alto, quizá demasiado._  
 _Por un momento, la imagen de su hermana muerta en la hierba se apoderó de su mente._  
 _No era justo que terminaran así. Además, su Padre le había devuelto a la vida a él porque debía de considerar que estaba actuando conforme a sus designios al proteger a los Winchester. Así que no se trataba solo de lo que quería él, sino de lo que quería Dios._  
 _-Fui yo –Dijo con sencillez. No era la primera vez que sacaba a un alma del Pozo y, aunque tal vez había sido arrogante al pensar que podría burlar a Miguel y a Lucifer, lo cierto era que le había salvado, aunque quizá no del todo, pero eso era algo que Crowley no tenía por que saber. –Y volveré a hacerlo si es necesario –Añadió, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Gula y robo al Cielo 

**Los sonidos de las pequeñas criaturas que moraban en el sucio callejón llegaban hasta los oídos del solitario ángel que aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de su socio infernal; los sonidos de las sencillas vidas que nada sabían del Apocalipsis, ni de las luchas en el Cielo o las ambiciones del Infierno, pero que pugnaban con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir. La sombra del guerrero divino se proyectó un instante sobre la sucia pared llena de graffitis cuando los faros de un coche perforaron la oscuridad con su cruda luz; la imagen de sus alas se grabó fugazmente en el cemento como un signo de esperanza para el mundo, pero cuando la luz desapareció, la oscuridad se había hecho más densa y maligna, pues había aparecido una sombra más en el callejón, una sombra más oscura que ninguna de las de la Tierra, pues provenía del fondo del Averno.**  
 **\- Buenas noches, Castiel- la voz del rey del Infierno sonaba extrañamente opaca, como si estuviese devorando algo- Siento el retraso, pero no te puedes imaginar los brownies que hacen en esa pequeña pastelería que hay dos calles más atrás. Son un manjar de dioses...**  
 **Crowley dio unos pasos más, hasta quedar parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la raquítica bombilla que alumbraba malamente el callejón. Sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo, y se limpió con parsimonia.**  
 **\- Te habría traído uno, pero son un pecado, así que no seré yo el que te arrastre hasta el infierno, querido - el demonio soltó una risilla y continuó- Te he llamado porque necesito un favor, y para preguntarte si has averiguado algo nuevo, ya que últimamente no he tenido noticias tuyas. Me tienes muy descuidado -añadió, poniendo cara de enfurruñado- y eso no me gusta. Voy a pensar que tienes otro demonio por ahí y que yo ya no te gusto - Castiel resopló- Pero no te pongas así, me lo puedes compensar diciéndome un secretito, y yo olvidaré tu aparente falta de interés. Por un tiempo, claro.**  
 **Una rata salió corriendo a gran velocidad perseguida por un gato detrás del ángel. El demonio miró fijamente el lugar por donde desaparecieron ambos, y se oyó un penetrante chillido.**  
 **\- Veras, Castiel, igual que en las casas de citas, sé de buena tinta que en el Cielo hay una puerta trasera. Necesito saber donde ésta; quiero entrar a buscar a alguien.**

 _Había sido una semana horrible; los Winchester no habían parado de llamarle y de hacerle preguntas a las que no podía responder, gran parte de las armas del Cielo se habían perdido para siempre, la guerra con sus hermanos se había recrudecido y, para colmo, no había averiguado nada nuevo sobre el Purgatorio y tenía que reunirse con Crowley esa noche. Las cosas no podían ir peor._  
 _Castiel suspiró y trató de no pensar en lo que había dicho el demonio sobre lo de no servirle para nada._  
 _Al fin, una fluctuación en el aire y un intenso olor a azufre (¿mezclado con chocolate?) anunciaron la llegada del nuevo Rey del Infierno. Bueno, por fin había aparecido. Su única arma disponible._  
 _El ángel levantó hacia él sus pálidos ojos azules y le miró en silencio, frunciendo el ceño al oír la blasfemia y al ver como el otro trataba de engullir un bollo del tamaño de una calabaza pequeña. "Estamos buenos. Mis hermanos están muriendo a cientos y sobre los humanos pende una sentencia de aniquilación inminente. ¿!Y a mi "aliado" solo le preocupa la repostería?!_  
 _Después de aquello, el demonio continuó con su inacabable dialéctica un rato más._  
 _Castiel se estaba impacientando. Se suponía que muchas vidas dependían de aquello._

 _No podía perder más tiempo escuchando tonterías._  
 _Por fin estaban llegando a algo._  
 _Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿El Cielo era como una casa de citas? ¿Significaba eso que los ángeles...?_  
 _Sacudió la cabeza._  
 _-Eso es muy peligroso. Podrían descubrirte –O peor aún, podría quedarse con la ubicación de la puerta y entrar cuando quisiera. –Te llevaré hasta allí, pero si en 10 minutos no has encontrado lo que buscas nos marcharemos. –Y que Dios le perdonara por enseñarle las puertas del Paraíso a un demonio._

 **Solo habían transcurrido unos seis minutos desde que Castiel había mostrado a Crowley como entrar a hurtadillas en el Cielo cuando llegaron hasta el guerrero celestial los primeros apremiantes avisos. Lo que al principio eran alertas por un peligro indefinido rápidamente pasaron a convertirse en alarmas de máxima prioridad al haberse detectado nada menos que un aura demoníaca en el Paraíso. A los pocos instantes todo el Cielo estaba en alerta máxima.**  
 **Un minuto después, el Rey del Infierno apareció junto a Castiel, en las antiguas ruinas de la vieja capilla construida sobre un santuario celta cuya tradición mágica se remontaba a la prehistoria.**  
 **\- Vamonos- gruñó Crowley entre jadeos- Ahora, Castiel, sácame de aquí.**  
 **El ángel puso una mano sobre el hombro del demonio y al instante se encontraron en una granja abandonada a las afueras de un pueblecito perdido de Kansas.**  
 **Nada más asegurarse de que no había nadie más que ellos en la solitaria casa, Crowley se dejó caer en una desvencijada mecedora. El demonio tenía muy mal aspecto, sudoroso y con la ropa sucia, arrugada y ensangrentada. Respiraba con cierta dificultad y no se erguía por completo, probablemente porque tenía varias costillas rotas. Parecía completamente agotado y, sin embargo, sonreía complacido.**  
 **Castiel no tardó en averiguar el porqué. En la mano derecha, el diablo esgrimía un cuchillo angelical cubierto de sangre, y tras la desgarrada chaqueta del traje, el ángel pudo vislumbrar el cálido brillo de un alma humana.**

 _Apenas había tenido tiempo de arrepentirse cuando el demonio regresó y le ordeno que les alejara de allí a ambos. El ángel obedeció y les hizo aparecer en el lugar más tranquilo y apartado que conocía después del Cielo._  
 _Mientras su compañero registraba la casa en busca de algún humano, él se dedicó a sellar y asegurar todas las entradas y a dibujar todos los símbolos que conocía para mantener alejados de allí a sus hermanos. Aún con eso, no tardarían mucho en encontrarles. Los ángeles eran difíciles de despistar, especialmente los guardianes, y nunca dejaban escapar a una presa. Sobre todo cuando estaban enfadados._  
 _Sintió un escalofrío que le puso todas las plumas de punta al recordarlo y regresó al salón. Era mejor que Crowley no se pusiera muy cómodo; tendrían que irse pronto._  
 _Decir que Crowley no tenía buen aspecto era un eufemismo. El siempre elegante demonio estaba ahora desaliñado y sucio, y en su rostro y su actitud se adivinaba el cansancio. Castiel ladeó la cabeza y le miró. Parecía que le habían pasado un coche o dos por encima. Tal vez un Chevrolet Impala. Una discreta sonrisa curvó sus labios al imaginarse aquella escena._  
 _Después reparó en las manchas oscuras que había en la ropa de Crowley y le miró alarmado. Como el demonio solía vestir de negro apenas se notaba, pero en la piel clara de sus manos y cuello, las gotas de sangre brillaban como rubíes engastados en plata. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba que le curase cuando se fijó en la espada que llevaba en la mano. Ésa no era un arma demoníaca. De hecho, solo unas criaturas en toda la Creación podían tener esas hojas; los ángeles._  
 _Una intensa sensación de repulsión se apoderó de él._

 _-¿¡Qué has hecho?!-Ya debería saber en qué se había metido, pero se suponía que iban a salvar vidas, no a extinguirlas. Por lo menos él._  
 _Bajó la vista hasta lo que Crowley escondía en su chaqueta ( y rezó por aquella pobre alma desafortunada. -Normalmente los bienaventurados no están custodiados. ¿De verdad era necesario matar a esos ángeles?_

 **El desaliñado diablo miró divertido a Castiel al oír su indignada exclamación.**  
 **\- Bueno, tranquilo cielo, te prometo que para la próxima orgía te llamaré a ti también- Crowley emitió una risilla- En serio, socio, ¿que esperabas? Soy un demonio, el mal está en mi naturaleza; yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre nos hiciera así.**  
 **Al ver que Castiel parecía enfadarse aún mas, y pese a que le encantaba mortificar y escandalizar al puro ángel, Crowley optó por cambiar de tema. No se sentía con fuerzas para encajar una nueva y dolorosa descarga de ira celestial.**  
 **\- Necesitaré ciertos ingredientes para realizar un conjuro- echó un vistazo con expresión ávida al alma que guardaba en la chaqueta- Tengo que devolverle su cuerpo a este alma para poder poner en práctica mi nuevo...**  
 **El rey del Infierno se movió más rápido de lo que ningún humano podría hacerlo, pero el ángel que acababa de aparecer fue más rápido aún. Derribado por un puñetazo que habría bastado para noquear a un caballo, el diablo fue a dar con sus huesos (y con los de su sufrido recipiente) al suelo. Semitumbado y aturdido, dio muestras de querer huir convirtiendose en humo y dejando atrás su traje de carne, pero el ángel guerrero se anticipó a su jugada y le cubrió la boca con la mano para impedirle escapar. Entonces echó hacia atrás su brazo derecho para apuñalarle en el corazón con su cuchillo celestial.**  
 **Eso era justo lo que Crowley esperaba. Solo había fingido su intento de huida de modo que, a la velocidad del rayo, el rey del Infierno agarró la mano del ángel y dio un salvaje tirón, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la punta del puñal que Crowley había escondido en su ropa. El ángel se iluminó con una luz cegadora y murió instantáneamente, cayendo sobre el agotado demonio.**

 _Castiel arrugó la nariz al oír lo de la orgía. No hacía mucho que Dean le había explicado en qué consistían y, por lo que había creído entender, no se parecían en nada a lo que Crowley había hecho en el Cielo. Por no hablar de que no tenía ningún interés en participar en una cosa así, y menos con ese demonio como compañero._  
 _Aunque ya casi había perdido toda la fe en él, se negaba a creer que su Padre tuviera algo que ver en eso. La culpa de que los demonios fueran como eran era solo de los demonios y, en última instancia, de los hombres que se dejaban tentar y que no sabían que hacer con su libre albedrío. Aunque en aquellos tiempos nadie sabía que hacer con él, y mucho menos los ángeles. Él mismo no paraba de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero no se podía culpar a Dios de eso. Simplemente debía de ser otro de esos asuntos que él no consideraba de su incumbencia._  
 _Estaba a punto de explicarle eso al demonio cuando uno de sus hermanos, Haziel creía que se llamaba, apareció repentinamente y trató de acuchillar a Crowley._  
 _Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había pasado, una ardiente luz blanca inundó la estancia y un grito inaudible taladró los oídos de Castiel. Después, todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras._  
 _El ángel volvió a enfundar su arma (aunque no recordaba cuando la había desenvainado) y apartó al corpulento guardián de encima del no tan corpulento (por no decir canijo) demonio. Examinó al que estaba en el suelo. Con tanta sangre no era capaz de distinguir si la espada de Haziel le había herido o no, así que posó su mano sobre el pecho del demonio y dejó que una parte de su Gracia fluyera a través de él. Seguramente fuera algo desagradable para Crowley, pero no le importaba. Aunque la idea de dejar que algo suyo entrara en contacto con ese ser le hacía sentirse sucio e impuro, pero no podían marcharse así, pues tal vez el lugar en el que aparecieran fuera aún menos seguro que ése._

 **Cuando el ángel tocó al demonio para curarle, sus miradas se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo, y Castiel observó algo extraño en los ojos verdes de Crowley. Tan solo fue un brillo fugaz que hubiera pasado inadvertido a cualquier criatura menos observadora; de hecho, el guerrero celestial habría estado por jurar que se lo había imaginado, pues nada hay más insólito que ver gratitud en la mirada del Diablo, pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció.**  
 **El rey del Infierno soltó un gruñido y apartó la mano del ángel con expresión de intenso fastidio. Se puso en pie frotándose el pecho y le espetó:**  
 **\- ¿Te haces una idea de lo que escuece eso?- Crowley recupero el cuchillo que seguía clavado en el corazón de Haziel y lo limpió tranquilamente usando la ropa del malogrado ángel- ¿No? ¿Te han puesto alguna vez una inyección de hígado y salfumant? Vamonos de aquí antes de que aparezca alguien más. Te espero en este lugar- y le mostró una fotografía de una destartalada fábrica en medio de un campo helado y desierto en su smartphone- !Ah! y no te olvides de conseguirme tierra del monte Gólgota.- miró dentro de su chaqueta para cerciorarse de que el alma que había secuestrado del Cielo seguía allí- Lo necesito para el asunto que nos ocupa actualmente, y como comprenderas, me cuesta un pelín pisar tierra santa.**

 _El efecto tendría que ser justo el contrario. Las veces que había sanado a los Winchester (y habían sido unas cuantas) su poder les había aliviado. Incluso cuando él había recuperado su Gracia después de perderla solo había sentido un cosquilleo revitalizador de lo más agradable, pero nunca le había escocido. ¿Sería eso lo que ocurría cuando un ángel trataba de ayudar a un demonio?_  
 _Castiel inclinó la cabeza, no muy seguro de haber entendido esa referencia. ¿De verdad Crowley había ido a ver a un practicante alguna vez?_  
 _Luego miró la pantalla durante unos segundos y asintió._  
 _-Está bien –Sin esperar la respuesta del demonio, Cass desapareció con un suave murmullo de alas y plumas._  
 _Apareció poco después en plena estepa siberiana, no sin antes pasar por Jerusalén y recoger un poco de tierra del Monte del Calvario._  
 _Se ajustó el cuello de su amplia gabardina. Allí hacía frío incluso para él. Se envolvió el cuerpo con las alas y penetró en la ruinosa construcción que tenía delante, sujetando el pequeño tarro de tierra contra el pecho._  
 _-¿Crowley? –Llamó en voz baja. Tal vez no debería haberle dejado solo..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Avaricia y ancestros

 **En el gélido y enrarecido aire de la fábrica súbitamente se oyó el llanto de un niño. Las paredes resonaron con un eco extraño y antinatural como si los gemidos de la criatura hubieran despertado los lamentos de las almas de los condenados. Las plumas y los nervios de Castiel se pusieron de punta al escucharlo, y al momento comprendió que, además del niño, también estaba escuchando a un alma en pena.**  
 **\- Se lo suplico, por favor, no me obligue a...**  
 **\- Tu no puedes suplicar nada, Matt- la voz de Crowley sonaba más suave y venenosa que nunca- ya ha empezado tu condena. Hace diez años que me vendiste tu alma a cambio de ese puesto ¿verdad?. A media noche mis perros tendrían que haberte destrozado, y sin embargo...**  
 **\- Si, pero yo...mi hijo...**  
 **Sonó un fuerte golpe y el ángel comprendió que el demonio acababa de abofetear a su interlocutor.**  
 **\- No es de buena educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando, querido- dijo Crowley con tono jovial- Pero no te preocupes por eso, en el Infierno aprenderás buenos modales muy pronto. Y ahora, como iba diciendo, tendrías que estar muerto ya, pero antes de eso quiero que mates a tu hijo recién nacido- entonces se oyó el chasquido inconfundible del percutor de un revólver- Vamos, Matt, haz !pum! y se acabó.**  
 **\- No...- sollozaba Matt- no puedo, por favor...**  
 **\- Entonces mis perros os harán trizas a ti y a él- repuso secamente el Rey del Infierno- y me aseguraré de que se lo coman vivo antes de que tu mueras... y te prometo que le oirás gritar durante un buen rato antes de que todo quede en silencio. Y así, mi querido amigo, además de cargar con todos los muertos que cargas gracias a las decisiones que has tomado por...- Crowley hizo un floreo con la mano- "el bien de tu nación", tendrás también sobre tu conciencia la tortura y la horrible muerte de tu propio hijo.**  
 **El hombre gimió desesperado y sollozó con más fuerza.**  
 **\- Por favor- casi no podía articular palabra- Señor, ¿porqué? ¿porqué mi hijo?**  
 **Al fondo de una oscura sala, el ángel distinguió por fin la escena. El hombre trajeado arrodillado en el suelo, dentro de un pentáculo y a los pies del Rey, llorando de manera incontrolada. El bebé abandonado en su canastilla, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre; los dos perros del Infierno merodeando en círculos en la zona más en penumbra y el propio Crowley, apuntando con el arma indolentemente al pequeño que no cesaba de gemir.**  
 **\- ¿Porqué? Pues porque me da la gana, la real gana en realidad. Eso en primer lugar; en segundo, porque te lo mereces y en tercero porque tengo un pequeño hechizo entre manos, y para completarlo necesito un acto antinatural. Y dime, pequeña basura temblorosa, ¿que hay más antinatural que un padre matando a su propio hijo? Tan solo se me ocurren un par de cosas más, y no puedo decirlas porque hay- el demonio echó un vistazo al bebé y se rió- "ropa tendida"**

 _Al principio, silencio. Después, un lamento que le heló la sangre en las venas. O, más bien, que se la heló a su recipiente._  
 _Se adentró en el edificio con cautela, imaginando multitud de posibles explicaciones para aquellos gemidos de ultratumba, y todas ellas igual de preocupantes. ¿Habría salido algo mal?_  
 _Al poco le llegaron fragmentos de una conversación entre dos hombres, aunque uno de ellos sonaba tan estrangulado que resultaba difícil comprender lo que estaba diciendo. El otro hablaba más claro y su voz era suave y engañosamente tranquila. Incluso sensual, tuvo que reconocer Castiel para su propio disgusto. Y, aunque las palabras que estaba pronunciando eran duras y terribles, pues escondían la promesa de una tortura eterna e insoportable, su empalagoso discurso se derramaba por toda la estancia como el néctar de una flor del desierto, de esas que por dentro olían a podrido._  
 _El ángel no tuvo ninguna duda; el que hablaba era Crowley._  
 _Se acercó un poco más, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo el demonio. ¿Matar a un bebé? ¿Y encima su propio padre? Aquello era repugnante, mucho más que todo lo que le había visto hacer hasta ahora. Y no iba a consentirlo._  
 _Al oír lo de los perros y al ver como aquellas funestas bestias se relamían los colmillos con avidez, no pudo aguantar más y se plantó delante de ambos, extendiendo las enormes alas hasta que sus puntas golpearon contra los muros de la fábrica y erizando las plumas como si fueran un muro de lanzas. Sus ojos -y todo el ambiente a su alrededor- parecieron refulgir llenos de energía y justa furia celestial. Y pensar que había llegado a preocuparse por Crowley…_  
 _Ahora solo estaba horrorizado. Horrorizado y enfadado._  
 _-De ninguna manera- Gruñó y, por un momento, pareció hacerse más grande. –No harás daño a ese niño, Crowley. Has dicho que se ten ocurrían otras cosas. ¿Cuáles son?_

 **\- "Estupendo"- pensó Crowley- "ha mordido el anzuelo, tal como había imaginado. Los héroes son tan predecibles..."**  
 **Ignorando por completo al hombre que gimoteaba en el suelo y a su bebé, el Rey del Infierno echo una larga mirada de arriba a abajo al furioso ángel. De tan terrible su aspecto resultaba magnífico; como si de un perro de pelea se tratase, Crowley estudió con aprobación y admiró cada detalle del cuerpo del Enviado del Cielo. Cada detalle de ambos cuerpos, pues como Rey Demonio, Crowley podía ver tanto el recipiente como la verdadera apariencia de Castiel.**  
 **\- "Que preciosas alas"- admiró- "Grandes, bien proporcionadas, y con plumas como puñales blancos de fuego. Será una auténtica delicia cuando le obligue a utilizarlas para darme placer…"**  
 **Cuando el enfadado Castiel le exigió que le dijera cual era la "otra forma" de llevar a cabo el acto contra natura necesario para completar el hechizo de resurrección, Crowley sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. Reprimió a duras penas las ganas de hacer una broma sobre un nuevo remake de la historia de Abraham e Isaac, pues estaba seguro que si mentaba en esos términos al Padre de Cass, éste le daría un Santo Directo que con toda seguridad mermaría parte de sus poderes durante un buen rato ( y de paso le dejaría a su recipiente un par de muelas bailando).**  
 **\- Bueno, Cass, querido… la otra opción de la que hablé es un, ehm, digamos un acto de amor- Crowley guiñó pícaramente un ojo- entre dos especies irreconciliables- el demonio se encogió de hombros, y continuó- Y como tenemos poco tiempo, pues creo que sería suficiente con algo rápido; quizá lo más apropiado dadas las circunstancias sería el sexo oral.**

 _Casi al instante, Crowley perdió el interés que hasta ese momento había demostrado por Matt y su hijo y centró toda su atención en el ángel que tenía delante. Éste, al darse cuenta de la inspección (nada sutil) a la que le estaba sometiendo el Rey del Infierno, pareció desinflarse un poco, aunque se mantuvo firme en su decisión. No dejaría que ningún inocente más muriera por su culpa, costara lo que costara._  
 _Aunque no era la primera vez que Crowley le miraba así, aquello seguía poniéndole nervioso. Tanto como para querer que parara y le revelara de una vez su "Plan B", sin duda tan incorrecto y repugnante como el primero, pero esperaba que un poco más aceptable._  
 _Como si no le hubiera quedado otra opción, el demonio empezó a hablar por fin, aunque Castiel tuvo la desagradable impresión de que había estado esperando a que él hiciera justamente eso._  
 _Así que se trataba de eso. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Crowley había estado deseándolo desde que se habían reunido en su despacho, tal vez antes. Pero si con eso bastaba para salvar a aquel niño, Castiel volvería a besarle. Ya lo había hecho una vez y había sobrevivido. Aunque seguía sin saber como se besaba, pero no le importaba no hacerlo bien para ese demonio. Dio un paso adelante. Cuanto antes terminaran, mejor._  
 _Pero se quedó congelado al oír sus siguientes palabras. Sexo. Oral._  
 _En ángel enrojeció de pies a cabeza y dejó caer las alas como si fueran un par de hojas mustias. No se le ocurría nada más sucio que aquello. Era una aberración, se mirara por donde se mirara. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás._  
 _Miro hacia el canastillo en el que estaba el bebé, luego a los ojos llorosos e hinchados de su padre, y luego, al niño otra vez._  
 _-Está bien. Pero primero pondré al niño a salvo. Y tú llévate a ese desdichado. –Ya bastante vergonzoso sería aquello como para que encima hubiera espectadores._

 **Crowley, al oir que el ángel no quería espectadores puso cara de "en fin, que le vamos a hacer". La verdad es que la jugada le había salido redonda; el acto que proponía para completar el hechizo era triplemente antinatural desde el punto de vista bíblico, ya que por un lado unía a dos seres de naturaleza contradictoria y opuesta, que además eran del mismo sexo y, por si fuera poco, practicarían una variante prohibida del sexo con fines no reproductivos. Una sola de estas "aberraciones" ya era más que suficiente para lograr sus fines, pero tres a la vez…**  
 **Y además estaba su disfrute personal. Poco a poco estaba corrompiendo al puro Castiel; estaba haciendo caer a un ángel del Señor, primero en la soberbia, ahora en la lujuria… y es que, después de todo, Castiel era bueno pero él… en fin, simplemente él era Crowley.**  
 **El demonio reprimió a duras penas el impulso de relamerse cuando vio el rubor de Castiel. "Adorable"-pensó- "tan virginal, tan recatado… será un verdadero placer convertirte en una de mis perras, cariño". Después, chasqueó los dedos y el humano y los perros infernales desaparecieron.**  
 **\- Bueno, parece que no se puede tener todo- se metió las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto típico suyo- Bien querido, ya no hay público como puedes ver. He hecho lo que querías; yo soy muy complaciente en materia de sexo, hago las cosas tal como mi amante quiere… siempre y cuando se porte bien- añadió con una risilla- Y por cierto, ya que hablamos del tema; ¿Cómo va a ser, Castiel? ¿Te arrodillarás tú ante el demonio… o será el demonio el que te haga descubrir el Paraíso? Elige, la decisión es sólo tuya.**

 _Bastó con que Crowley hiciera un gesto para que el alma condenada y sus terribles verdugos regresaran al Abismo del que jamás debieron salir. Eso hizo que Cass se sintiera un poco más aliviado, al menos hasta que recordó lo que se le venía encima._  
 _El ángel arrugó el entrecejo. Dada la naturaleza del acto que estaban a punto de cometer, lo menos que se podía esperar era que no hubiera público, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué Crowley parecía desilusionado por haber tenido que llevarse al político?, ¿Es que le gustaba que le mirasen o qué? Otra oleada de vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo y se instaló en sus mejillas, que brillaban como brasas encendidas. Ese demonio era un pervertido. Y así se lo hubiera dicho si no hubiera sabido que gritarle aquello solo aumentaría su ya palpable excitación. Oh, Dios!_  
 _Castiel apartó la mirada de su pantalón y buscó cualquier otra cosa en la que centrar su atención._  
 _Otro escalofrío ascendió por su espina dorsal pero, esta vez, el duro invierno siberiano no había tenido nada que ver._  
 _No quería ni pensar en cómo sería cuando el diablo no era complaciente._  
 _De rojo pasó a blanco como la cera. ¿Es que le iba a hacer elegir? ¿Qué más daba si la perdición estaba asegurada en ambos casos? Arrodillarse ante él era casi como reconocerle como su señor. Pero dejar que Crowley consiguiera su sucio propósito valiéndose de sus emponzoñados labios… No sabía que era peor. Y por eso precisamente se lo había preguntado._  
 _-Y-Yo… primero me llevaré al niño –Susurró casi sin voz._  
 _Se acercó a la cuna con paso vacilante y cogió al bebé en brazos quien, por suerte, se había vuelto a dormir. Sabía que cuando volviera se encontraría ante el mismo dilema, pero quería salir de allí aunque fuera durante unos segundos. Apretó al niño contra su pecho y desapareció_  
 _No tardó apenas nada en encontrar a la madre y devolverle a su retoño. Después, tuvo que obligarse a volver al almacén con la absurda esperanza de que tal vez Crowley hubiera desaparecido. Pero seguía allí. Y con las manos en los bolsillos. Al parecer iba a tener que hacerlo todo él._  
 _-Acabemos con esto de una vez –Dijo postrándose ante el Rey de los demonios. A lo mejor Crowley dejaba que pasara rápido._

 **Cuando el ángel se postró ante él, Crowley estuvo tentadísimo de sacar el movil y hacer una foto; sin embargo, sabía que estaba en un momento en que el más mínimo desliz mandaría al traste toda la operación, así que por el momento se conformó siendo el "sujeto pasivo". Lo cierto es que lo que estaba sintiendo no podía ser más satisfactorio en ese momento; el placer de ver al ángel arrodillado a sus pies, manipulando con manos torpes y temblorosas la cremallera de su pantalón, el alivio al quedar libre por fin de la casi intolerable presión que hacía la tela (pues desde que había venido Castiel su excitación había ido en aumento), la satisfacción de ver a un guerrero celestial rebajado a servir de juguete erótico al Señor del Infierno (que además casualmente era él mismo), sus dedos cálidos y suaves palpando con temor su considerable "herramienta", sus mejillas encendidas… hacían que el frío invierno siberiano fuera tan abrasador como los fuegos infernales que Crowley tan bien conocía.**  
 **Al ver como Castiel aproximaba más sus labios, el demonio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y sacó la mano del bolsillo que, tras un momento de vacilación, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello oscuro del ángel. Le estaba costando terriblemente controlarse y no decir todo lo que se agolpaba en su mente en esos momentos, y también le estaba costando bastante que su recipiente no llegara rápidamente al éxtasis, ya que quería prolongar aquella situación cuanto más tiempo mejor.**  
 **Sin embargo, cuando sintió por fin el contacto de los resecos labios de Castiel en un lugar tan sensible, el demonio dio una pequeña sacudida por la sorpresa. No era tan placentero como había planeado.**  
 **Crowley seguía sintiendo placer por la excitación y la corrupción del ángel, pero no a nivel físico. Físicamente aquello escocía. Bueno, para ser exactos, más bien dolía. Era una sensación parecida a la del agua bendita, pero más suave. –"Hmmm, es lógico"- reflexiono el diablo-" a fin de cuentas, no deja de ser una criatura pura…hasta cierto punto".**  
 **Bueno, a fin de cuentas, Crowley había aprendido hacía mucho a disfrutar casi tanto con el dolor como con el placer… a veces incluso más.**

 _Esa esperanza, condenada al fracaso desde el principio, también se convirtió en cenizas entre sus dedos, pues Crowley no permitió que fuera rápido. O tal vez si (no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había que tardar) pero a él se le estaba haciendo eterno, como si cada segundo tuviera que atravesar un océano de miel a nado. Lo único bueno que había en todo aquello era que el demonio no le vería disfrutar, y que éste se mantenía sorprendentemente callado. Con la de cosas que se podrían decir para hacer de aquella experiencia algo aún más sucio y reprobable…_  
 _Castiel levantó la vista hacia él, casi preguntándose si se estaría mordiendo la lengua y, en caso afirmativo, deseando que se envenenase con ella._

 _Por la cara que tenía no parecía estar mordiéndose nada (tal vez un poco el labio inferior, pero nada más) aunque sí daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse_  
 _El ángel también tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos; el impulso de salir corriendo de allí, el de rebanarle el pescuezo a Crowley con su propia espada celestial, el de cerrar las mandíbulas de golpe… Pero, en lugar de eso, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a seguir con su trabajo._  
 _Cuando le pareció suficiente, apartó el brazo del demonio de un manotazo y se separó de él. Aquel acto ya bastaba para condenarle, para condenarles a ambos, pero eso no le importaba, así que supuso que también valdría para devolverle su cuerpo a aquella alma, fuera de quien fuera._  
 _-Creo que ya es suficiente. –No era una pregunta. Más bien se trataba de una pequeña venganza. Sabía que ésta también era un pecado, pero no pudo evitarlo._

 **Al unirse Castiel y Crowley, el pentaculo que había en el suelo comenzó a brillar. El mero roce de los cuerpos combinado con las resueltas intenciones eran más que suficiente para cerrar el hechizo (cosa que Crowley, oportunamente, había olvidado decir a Castiel). La resurrección de Samuel Campbell se completó en ese instante, y el humano parpadeó confundido cuando despertó en su cuerpo recién reconstruido su alma robada al Cielo.**  
 **Momentos después, el ángel se separó bruscamente del demonio, aunque aún no había visto al incrédulo abuelo de los Winchester mirándoles desde un oscuro rincón.**  
 **Cuando Castiel apartó la cabeza, el Rey del Infierno quiso agarrarle del pelo para obligarle a continuar con su "trabajo", pero como no se lo esperaba, llegó un instante tarde y sus dedos solo aferraron el aire. Su expresión de fastidio cambió rápidamente cuando se fijó en el sonrojado rostro del ángel, y en su mirada entre furiosa y avergonzada.**  
 **\- "Oh, si.."- pensó el demonio- "Eso es, esa es justo la mirada que quería ver… ahí tenemos a la Dama de Rojo… la Ira"**  
 **Un instante después, Crowley desapareció. Tenía que terminar "algo" antes de continuar con su plan para buscar el Purgatorio.**  
 **\- Yo… esto… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- la voz de Samuel hizo girarse al ángel. El viejo cazador se había incorporado y, aún aturdido, trataba de orientarse y ponerse en guardia como su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos- ¿Por qué… por qué estoy vivo?**  
 **\- Ya estoy de vuelta, cariño- el demonio volvió a aparecer, sonriendo complacido- Bueno, mi querido Castiel, todo marcha viento en popa, como suele decirse. Y todo gracias a ti. Fijate…- hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a Samuel- ahí tenemos al ayudante perfecto para Sammy Winchester, ahora que a Dean le ha dado por jugar a las casitas; yo he liberado tensión acumulada que, sin que nadie se entere, te diré que me hacía mucha falta… y tú…- sonrió con maldad- tú has descubierto a lo que se refería Maquiavelo cuando dijo que el fin justifica los medios…- Crowley inclinó la cabeza, pensativo, como recordando algo- Siempre le gustaron las grandes frases a ese italiano… y, por cierto, otras cosas también le gustaban grandes, según me dijeron.**

 _Al verse libre de su onerosa tarea, Castiel pudo fijarse más en lo que le rodeaba y vio el símbolo que Crowley había dibujado en el suelo con una sustancia negruzca y pegajosa que no quiso investigar muy a fondo._  
 _También vio que el Rey de los demonios se había marchado (cosa que Cass tampoco quiso investigar) y que ahora estaba solo en el edificio. Pero antes de que desapareciera, al ángel le había dado tiempo a ver la mueca de enfado que se dibujó en el rostro del otro y sonrió. Al menos eso sería un consuelo cuando Crowley le recordara –y estaba seguro de que lo haría- una y otra vez lo que habían hecho allí._

 _Castiel se puso en guardia. Al parecer, no estaba tan solo como había creído en un principio._  
 _El ángel separó los labios para contestar pero, antes de que lo hiciera, Crowley volvió a entrar en escena, dejándole con la boca abierta y sin nada que decir. ¿Cariño?_  
 _Desvió la mirada. Si aquello no salía bien, que el Infierno se desatara en la Tierra también sería gracias a él._  
 _Ignoró la siempre abundante palabrería de Crowley (algo que ya se estaba haciendo habitual) y clavó la vista en el humano que tenían ante ellos._  
 _-¿Samuel Campbell?, ¿Para qué, Crowley?, ¿Qué quieres hacer con los Winchester? -Ellos solo eran hombres, no podían ayudarles. Y, además, ya había suficiente con él. No dejaría que esos humanos también se vieran involucrados en los abominables planes del Diablo._

 **¿Qué significa esto?- el viejo cazador irguió sus casi dos metros de estatura y se acercó a Castiel y al Rey del Infierno- ¿Sois demonios? No voy a permitir…**  
 **\- Gracias, Samuel, es suficiente- Crowley chasqueó los dedos y Campbell fue arrojado contra la pared por una fuerza invisible y quedó inmovilizado contra ella- Veo que sigues en forma… cosa muy apropiada si tenemos en cuenta la razón de que estés aquí; aunque tienes que mejorar, ya que solo has acertado la mitad, y… No, no, no, Castiel – dijo el demonio cuando vio que Cass se movía para intervenir- Samuel es mi invitado, y además le he traído para que ayude a uno de tus queridos chicos, a su tocayo Sammy en concreto, a cazar monstruos para mí.**  
 **El cazador forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, y al oír las palabras de Crowley le lanzó una mirada de odio.**  
 **\- No voy a trabajar para un maldito demonio; mas bien te voy a arrancar la piel y a colgarla en mi chimenea como la maldita alimaña que eres…**  
 **Crowley sonrió divertido, y Samuel se llevó las manos a la garganta, haciendo un desesperado intento por respirar.**  
 **\- Oh, si, ya lo creo que trabajarás para mi. Vas a atrapar a todos los monstruos que puedas y me los vas a traer, vivos. Y lo vas a hacer encantado porque, si cumples con tu parte, yo te haré otro regalo.**  
 **La presión desapareció y el abuelo de los Winchester cayó al suelo. Mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie frotándose el cuello dolorido, Crowley siguió hablando.**  
 **\- Este es el trato; igual que te he resucitado a ti, Samuel, y a tu nieto Sammy, que estaba en la Jaula con Lucifer, puedo resucitar a tu pequeña Mary- los ojos de Samuel se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa- Y además, lo único que te estoy pidiendo que hagas a cambio es tu trabajo, es decir, cazar monstruos.**  
 **Campbell miró de hito en hito al demonio. No podía dar crédito a sus palabras… su hija, ¿viva otra vez?**  
 **\- ¿Y porqué…?**  
 **\- No, nada de preguntas; harás lo que te diga porque… ¿vas a aceptar que tu hija siga muerta porque un demonio la mató injustamente, teniendo en tus manos el poder de arreglarlo?- el cazador dejo caer los hombros, abatido. No deseaba luchar; deseaba volver a abrazar a su hija Mary**  
 **Crowley se volvió hacia Cass y le guiño un ojo en un gesto que, para desesperación del ángel, se había vuelto bastante habitual.**  
 **\- Resulta que las almas de los monstruos van a parar al Purgatorio, querido… por lo tanto, alguno tiene que saber donde está, ¿no crees?**

 _Cass arrugó la nariz. ¿Demonios? ¿Eso era lo que parecía ahora? Aquel pensamiento le deprimió, pero le consoló saber que Dean seguiría fuera de todo aquello y que Sam no tendría que cazar solo, aunque para ello hubiera habido que sacar a un alma de su lugar de descanso eterno. A fin de cuentas él había hecho lo mismo. Porque, desde luego, había sido él y no Crowley quien había vuelto a entrar en el Infierno para rescatar a Sam, pero no creyó que fuera conveniente discutir aquello delante del cazador._  
 _El ángel se encogió de hombros. Los humanos iban al Cielo o al Infierno y no sabían como encontrar las puertas de ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué los monstruos iban a ser diferentes?_  
 _Sin embargo, aquella era la mejor pista que tenían, la única de hecho, y no gracias a él, así que tampoco discutió sobre eso._  
 _Cuando terminó su pequeña "reunión", Castiel se excusó rápidamente, alegando que tenía que volver al Cielo para ver como iban las cosas allí y desapareció._  
 _Tenía ganas de alejarse del demonio todo lo que pudiera y, tal vez, de darse una buena ducha. Dean le había dicho en alguna ocasión que sentaba muy bien._  
 _Mientras, el humano que acababan de devolver a la vida se reunía con su nieto y ambos se hacían toda clase de pruebas para confirmar que no eran demonios, ni metamórficos, ni ninguna otra criatura espeluznante de las que solían cazar._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: Blasfemia y licántropos

 **Unos días después, Castiel se encontraba tratando de buscar algo de paz en un diminuto convento de las islas griegas, donde una minúscula comunidad de siete humildes hermanas rezaban y trabajaban su huerto en lo alto de una colinilla aislada. El ángel estaba pacíficamente sentado en uno de los duros bancos de la habitacioncita que hacía las veces de capilla, invisible a los ojos de las monjas, cuando su instinto le dijo que algo iba mal. Se puso de pie cuando una de las monjas entró en la sala con el rostro normalmente apacible contorsionado en una mueca lasciva, gritando: "esto es para ti, Castiel, disfrútalo" mientras se arrancaba la ropa con asombrosa celeridad.**  
 **Antes de que el ángel pudiera hacer nada, la mujer estaba desnuda ante él, riendo impúdicamente, y con las palabras "el Rey quiere hablar contigo" y una dirección escritas como a fuego en la piel blanca de su cuerpo.**  
 **La dirección en cuestión era la de un viejo edificio abandonado en Norteamérica, rodeado de demonios que montaban guardia, disimulando en la piel de mendigos, indigentes, un aburrido guardia de seguridad… cualquier persona que pudiera no llamar la atención en un sitio así. Castiel apareció en la puerta, y fue rápidamente conducido al interior. Nada más entrar, el guerrero celestial supo que aquello había sido un manicomio y, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo en desuso, en sus celdas de nuevo había prisioneros. El demonio que le guiaba le gruñó para que se diera prisa, pues al Rey no le gustaba esperar, y no sentía ningún deseo de que Crowley descargara su ira sobre su cornuda cabeza, pero Castiel no podía dejar de mirar a los aterrados monstruos prisioneros que encontraba a su paso.**  
 **Poco después, llegaron a una amplia sala circular alicatada que sin duda había sido un quirófano. Allí le esperaba el Rey del Infierno, con su delantal blanco manchado de rojo, que se distraía despellejando la espalda de un hombre lobo utilizando un bisturí de plata.**  
 **\- Vamos, querido, no me hagas depilarte todo el cuerpo; si no no vamos a terminar hasta las navidades del año que viene… Dime donde está la puerta del Purgatorio- el demonio arrancó un pedazo de piel y lo arrojó a una palangana, antes de girar la cabeza y mirar al ángel- Ah, Castiel, que agradable sorpresa… ¿no me habrás traído una botella de vino griego, por casualidad?**

 _El incidente en el convento aún le ponía los pelos de punta, pero eso no era nada comparado con la nueva "sala de reuniones" de Crowley. Menudos sitios en los que le citaba. Y vaya manera de ponerse en contacto con él. ¿De verdad era necesario abrasar el pecho de la hermana María Ademia?_  
 _Bastaba con rezar su nombre en voz alta para que el ángel lo oyera. Otra cosa era que decidiera acudir a la llamada. Pero de esa manera, el Rey de los demonios se había asegurado de que Castiel iría a verle, aunque solo fuera para darle una patada en su trasero con olor a azufre y menta._  
 _Como siempre, el Rey le recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sonrisa a la que solo contestó arrugando la frente._  
 _Tendría que haber esperado algo así cuando Crowley dijo de preguntar a los monstruos. Aunque, por mucho que se preparara mentalmente, el otro siempre conseguía sorprenderle, y siempre para mal._  
 _Contuvo una arcada y volvió el rostro. Aunque fuera una abominación, el hombre lobo no merecía eso._  
 _-¿Has averiguado algo? –Atajó antes de que Crowley siguiera desviándose de la única cuestión que les unía a ambos- Porque si no es así no sé para que me has llamado._

 ** _\- Castiel, Castiel, C_ astiel…- Crowley rodeó la mesa de tortura y se acercó un poco al ángel con el bisturí teñido de rojo aún en la mano. Prosiguió hablando con tono agradable- Pensé que los ángeles tenían mejores modales…Lo primero de todo es dar las buenas tardes, y después es correcto interesarse brevemente por el otro; mantener una conversación insustancial sobre cosas sin importancia y por último, preguntar por el motivo de la reunión, pero sin darle mayor importancia. En cambio tú- se giró y continuó hablando dando la espalda a Castiel y con un tono cada vez mas áspero- Tú sin saludar siquiera me exiges que te diga lo que yo he averiguado cuando se trataba de TU TAREA ! - le espetó gritando y clavando el bisturí hasta el mango en la pierna del desdichado hombre lobo, que aulló con desesperación.**  
 **El demonio giro la cabeza para mirar a Castiel. A pesar de la poca estatura y envergadura de su recipiente, y de que él mismo no era un demonio muy poderoso desde el punto de vista mágico, a veces sus miradas de odio conseguían hacer temblar incluso a los demonios más puros de sangre que había en el Infierno. Y por supuesto los escenarios y el "atrezzo" que normalmente empleaba ayudaban en gran medida a conseguir ese efecto.**  
 **\- Bueno socio, si recuerdas nuestras primeras reuniones, te comenté que yo siempre conseguía que mis aliados me fueran útiles- el rey del Infierno volvió a acercarse a Castiel, esta vez sin bisturí, pero no desarmado. El ángel hizo ademán de separarse al ver que el demonio invadía su espacio personal- No, Cass, no lo pongas peor… no me colmes la paciencia… digamos que el Rey hoy no está para bromas. Como iba diciendo, me serás útil de un modo u otro, Castiel. Y, puesto que no ha sido averiguando como abrir el Purgatorio pues…**  
 **Bruscamente, Crowley aferró al ángel por el trasero, clavando los dedos con fuerza. La otra mano la deslizó dentro del pantalón del guerrero Celestial, por delante. Encontró hábilmente lo que buscaba y comenzó a acariciarlo dulcemente, mientras sus garras demoníacas se clavaban inmisericordes en el glúteo mayor del recipiente de Cass, hasta provocar la salida de la sangre.**  
 **\- He pensado – susurró con la boca muy cerca de la de Castiel- que puedes ocuparte de despistar a los Winchester- las caricias eran ahora más enérgicas, y la presión de las garras menor. Pero sus ojos decían claramente que en cualquier momento las garras podían aparecer en la mano de delante- Al parecer, Dean ha vuelto al negocio familiar, y los dos hermanitos están sobre mi rastro.**

 _¿Modales? Tal vez en Escocia fuera habitual y hasta deseable que alguien te saludara con un instrumento quirúrgico en la mano, pero en el resto del planeta (y Cass creía que en otros también) era de mala educación._  
 _Tampoco entendía qué tenían de buenas aquellas tardes. Desde luego para el ángel tenían poco y, para el hombre lobo, nada._  
 _Y en cuanto a lo de interesarse por el otro, le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo, al igual que hablar de cosas sin importancia. Así pues, solo quedaba preguntar por el motivo de la reunión._  
 _Se estremeció, aunque más por lástima hacia el licántropo que por la cólera del Amo del Infierno_  
 _Crowley tenía razón pero, por otro lado, ¿quién le había puesto a él al mando?_  
 _El demonio aprovechó su instante de duda para cubrir la distancia que les separaba y colar sus manos en el pantalón del ángel como si de un par de pérfidas y escurridizas serpientes venenosas se tratara. Cass apretó los dientes, dispuesto a no dejar escapar ningún sonido de dolor cuando las negras y curvadas garras del diablo, las que tenía en su verdadera forma, se hundieron en la inmaculada piel de su recipiente. Pero no pudo evitar un débil gemido al sentir sus caricias._  
 _En seguida bajó la cabeza avergonzado y se prometió que cuando todo eso acabara le daría su merecido a Crowley._  
 _-N-no lo sabía. Me ocuparé de eso. si sacas las manos..._

 **Crowley entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a Castiel, estudiando sus reacciones. El dolor ni le había inmutado, pero sin duda se sentía terriblemente turbado por las sensaciones que la mano del demonio provocaba en sus partes bajas. El Rey del Infierno sonrió ligeramente y retiró la mano con la que le estaba clavando las garras, pero puso aún más atención en las caricias que le hacía al ángel. Crowley sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para complacer a un amante… del sexo que fuera. Y Castiel, inexperto y abrumado por las circunstancias era tan, tan fácil…**  
 **Continuó un poco más; como un experto masajista, conocía cada punto, sabía en cada instante que ritmo imprimir, con cuanta fuerza apretar… el demonio sabía bien como provocar las reacciones más intensas y además en el menor tiempo posible.**  
 **Y entonces retiró la mano de golpe. Llegados casi a ese punto, dejaría que el ángel se las apañara solo, si es que quería; exactamente igual que le había hecho a él en aquel almacén abandonado.**  
 **Sin decir nada, caminó hasta la mesa de tortura y arrancó el bisturí de la pierna del hombre lobo.**  
 **\- Bueno, socio- se dirigió por fin a Castiel- Para que veas que no soy tan malo, te voy a dar otra oportunidad ofreciéndote otro trabajo, antes de pasar sin más contemplaciones al plan B- el demonio miró un instante el bisturí ensangrentado, para luego dejarlo sobre una mesa auxiliar y coger un martillo- Diles a los héroes con vaqueros, además de jurarles que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, que empiecen a capturar alphas; es decir, a los padres de las estirpes de monstruos, porque que me temo que ya he hecho experimentos mas que suficientes como para estar convencido de que estos…- miró al licántropo de soslayo- animales de rango bajo no saben absolutamente nada del Purgatorio. Y, Castiel – añadió- has comprobado por ti mismo que, a pesar de todo, soy tolerante y hasta complaciente, pero la próxima vez que tengamos que vernos porque no has hecho tu trabajo, tendremos sexo de nuevo (si, querido, esto que acabamos de hacer también es sexo), pero en esa ocasión practicaremos la única variante que nos queda que pueden hacer dos varones; y te aseguro que será sin ningún tipo de preparación previa y con la mayor brusquedad que puedas imaginarte – y dejo caer el martillo sobre la garganta del hombre lobo, que se partió con un ruido seco.**

 _Naturalmente, Crowley ignoró por completo su petición. Era lo más lógico, pero Cass tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, el demonio se apiadara de él porque siempre tenía esperanza, por más veces que ésta se derrumbara frente a sus ojos y que alguien le arrojara sus pedazos a la cara._  
 _Como en las demás ocasiones, la dura realidad se alzó ante él… y entre los dedos del demonio._  
 _Jadeó y buscó apoyo en el muro que había a su espalda. De repente le faltaba el aire. ¿Cómo podían ser tan buenas las caricias de un monstruo semejante? Crowley era un demonio, y no uno cualquiera; era el Rey del Infierno. Y por si eso no fuera poco, había estado torturando a un pobre hombre delante de él. ¿Qué clase de desvergonzado era para excitarse en una situación así?_  
 _La brusca interrupción de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo le arrancó de sus meditaciones e hizo que por fin pudiera volver a pensar con claridad. O casi. Aquello le alivió y le decepcionó a partes iguales._  
 _Reprimió un suspiro al oír de nuevo la voz de su aliado y se cerró un poco la gabardina._  
 _Miró a su interlocutor con ojos ligeramente empañados:_  
 _-¿A-Alphas? .Lo de hacer creer a los Winchester que Crowley no estaba involucrado en todo aquello era fácil pero… -¿Y cómo voy a convencerles de que te los traigan aquí?_  
 _El ángel se tensó al oír su nombre y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, poniéndole todas las plumas de punta. ¿La única variante que les quedaba? No hacía falta ser muy listo para intuir a qué se refería el rey._  
 _Tras una última mirada al maltrecho hombre lobo, tragó saliva y asintió:_  
 _-Veré que puedo hacer –Respondió a su propia pregunta. -¿Algo más? –Tenía ganas de salir de allí y, tal vez, pasarse por un lago de alta montaña para calmar sus "nervios"._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI: Sodomia y un paseo por el parque

 **\- Hola, Castiel**  
 **Al ángel no le sobresaltó oír la voz del demonio ya que hacía un instante que había sentido su maligna presencia en aquella oscura cafetería de donde acababan de salir los hermanos Winchester.**  
 **\- ¿Cómo estas, socio?- el Rey se sentó en el lugar en el que un par de minutos antes había estado Dean y miró fijamente a Castiel- Humm… dicen que somos lo que comemos, así que creo que tu deberías comer mas proteínas para que se te quite esa cara de acelga- Crowley olisqueó el vaso vacío que había sobre la mesa. Al hacerlo, tuvo que girar un poco más la cabeza, y Cass pudo apreciar un largo arañazo, profundo y reciente, bajo la mandíbula del demonio- Este Dean es un diablillo… ni siquiera yo desayuno con whisky…si no es fin de semana- el ángel mantenía una expresión insondable mientras el Rey del Infierno hablaba- Bueno, la verdad es que me encantan nuestras charlas; eres un excelente conversador, Castiel, pero vayamos al grano…Al contrario de lo que acostumbras, ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien. Lo del asunto de los Winchester, quiero decir; están trabajando justo como yo quiero que lo hagan pero… es una pena que no sepan quien esta al mando. Así que he pensado que voy hacer entrar a los chicos en el negocio; voy a decirles que están cazando para mí – por suerte para Crowley, con su recipiente físico humano no podía manifestarse su cola de demonio, porque de lo contrario, Castiel la estaría viendo moverse como la mueve un perro al ver una pelota- No puedo esperar a ver la cara que ponen…**  
 **En la emisora del bar comenzó a sonar "Tubular Bells", de Mike Oldfield, y el demonio sonrió.**  
 **– Que apropiado, Cass, gracias por pedirme una canción en la radio. Pues ya que estamos, te diré lo que quiero para Navidades: que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Eva, la madre de los monstruos.**

 _La última "entrevista" con Crowley había sido perturbadora. Muy perturbadora. De hecho, aún sentía escalofríos al recordarla. Suerte que llevaba una buena temporada sin verle. Ojalá durase mucho tiempo más._  
 _Como si hubiese oído lo que pensaba, el demonio apareció justo en frente de él. Aún no se había mostrado, claro, pero Castiel sabía que estaba allí. Podría reconocer ese apestoso aroma a azufre a kilómetros de distancia. Desde luego, el Destino tenía un curioso sentido del humor. ¿O sería Dios que le estaba castigando por su vanidad?_  
 _-Crowley –Saludó cansado. Después de casi una hora eludiendo las insistentes preguntas de los Winchester, lo que menos le apetecía (si es que alguna vez le apetecía) era enzarzarse en una de las interminables luchas dialécticas que tanto le gustaban al Rey del Infierno._  
 _Entornó los ojos al oír ese comentario. ¿En qué se parecería un Soldado de Dios a un vegetal?, ¿Y en qué se parecía él a un buen conversador?_  
 _Bien, al menos aquello era una buena noticia. O no, según se mirase. En realidad, que un demonio te dijese que estabas haciendo un buen trabajo no podía ser bueno. Pero Cass tuvo que recordarse que Crowley solo era un medio para conseguir un fin. Un fin que, si todo salía como esperaba, pasaría por salvar a los humanos y detener la guerra en el Cielo. Valía la pena arriesgarse por conseguir eso._  
 _¿Decirles que estaban cazando para él?, ¿Por qué?, ¿No haría eso más difícil la cooperación? Sin duda alguna. Pero al ser infernal le gustaba hacer las cosas por las malas y, como había dicho en la anterior ocasión, "sin ningún tipo de preparación previa y con la mayor brusquedad que puedas imaginarte"._  
 _-He oído hablar de ella. –Asintió pensativo- Creo que los dragones tienen información sobre esa abominación. Me pondré con ello. Por cierto, ¿qué… qué te ha pasado en el cuello? –Sabía que se arrepentiría de ello, pero aún así lo preguntó._

 **Crowley levantó la mano y se pasó suavemente el dedo por el arañazo. Cuando lo retiró, estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió, sonriendo de un modo extraño.**

 **Algunas "compañias" creen que me gusta que me claven las uñas. Que a veces disfrute con el sexo "poco convencional" no quiere decir que tolere que me hagan sangrar sin mi consentimiento. Me temo que Lilith me creo muy mala fama…**

 **Por un instante, Crowley recordó la última noche que pasó con Lilith, y como ella, nerviosa e irritada con todo el mundo por el asunto de los Winchester, lo había pagado con él sin miramientos. Sin duda ella había disfrutado y estaba muy claro que se había relajado, pues cuando le permitió abandonar la postura que le había ordenado era porque roncaba como un hipopótamo, pero el ahora Rey del Infierno no lo había pasado tan bien. Desde que servía a Lilith como mano derecha y como amante, había aprendido que a la demonio con aspecto de niña de comunión le encantaban las "zurras eróticas" y bueno, no es que él se opusiera… siempre que fueran más eróticas que dolorosas. Pero aquella vez… aquella vez le suplicó de verdad que parara. Y ella le respondió dejando muy claro y sin lugar a dudas el lugar que ocupaba en aquella relación y en el Infierno. De forma muy explícita y bastante cruel, además. Estaba debajo.**

 **Si perdía poder, si lograban quitarle el trono del Infierno, aunque Lilith, Alister (al que para su pesar también había conocido bien) y otros grandes demonios estaban muertos, siempre surgiría algún poderoso diablo que no toleraría que alguien como Crowley, un demonio que había surgido a partir de un alma humana y que había escalado puestos con inteligencia y no con la fuerza bruta, estuviera al mando. Y entonces volvería a estar debajo. Y podía tolerar bien el dolor de las torturas que tendría que soportar entonces, pero no creía que pudiera soportar de nuevo el abuso al que incluso de humano había estado siempre sometido.**

 **El demonio parpadeó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus pensamientos, y el ángel le miraba inquisitivo. Se obligó a sonreír sardónicamente y ha hacer un chiste. La imagen era fundamental para un rey.**

 **Bueno, Castiel, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te pague la cuenta? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer; tú ve a ver que encuentras… y yo iré a hablar con nuestros dos galanes.**

 _Debería haberlo imaginado. Sexo. Y encima una variante "poco cristiana". ¿Cómo no? Después de todo era un demonio. No se podía esperar nada recto por su parte._

 _Cuando el otro siguió dando detalles como si nada, Castiel agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Ahora si que se arrepentía de haber querido saber. Bien se decía que la curiosidad mató al gato y escandalizó al ángel del Señor._  
 _Volvió a mirarle cuando nombró a la `Devoradora de Niños´. ¿De verdad había yacido con Lilith? Por una vez esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero el nuevo Rey del Infierno no añadió nada más. Si aún recordaba a la diablesa, se lo guardó para él._

 _Después de varios minutos, no estaba seguro de cuántos (¿a quién le importaba siendo los dos casi atemporales?) el demonio volvió a prestarle atención y le dedicó una fea sonrisa._  
 _Castiel negó con la cabeza. No había tomado nada. Él no necesitaba comer, cosa que parecía disgustar al dueño del establecimiento a juzgar por la forma en que chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que pasaba cerca de él._

 _-No, yo no… -Se dio cuenta tarde de que Crowley estaba siendo irónico. –Bien. –No quería dejarle a solas con los chicos, pero no había más remedio. Si había alguien capaz de cazar a todos los alphas esos eran los Winchester. Se levantó de la silla (lo que provocó otra reacción por parte del propietario aunque, esta vez, positiva) y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir:_

 _-Pero Crowley, cuidado con lo que les dices; ellos no forman parte del trato._

 **El sol brillaba con fuerza entre las nubes blancas del cielo primaveral, y se reflejaba en el tranquilo lago del parque. Un pajarito gorjeaba en una rama que mostraba sus primeros brotes, y un perro ladraba a su dueño, pidiendo que le lanzara de nuevo su pelota. Una pareja de mariposas pasó por delante del ángel Castiel, que contemplaba con admiración los pequeños detalles de la gran obra de su Padre. El guerrero celestial siguió con la vista a los dos insectos, que bailaban su danza nupcial, para acabar posándose sobre una flor cercana.**

 **Y entonces vio al monstruo, invisible sobre el tallo verde de una planta cercana, alzando sus letales brazos en un sardónico rezo antes de lanzarse al ataque. Solo una de las enamoradas mariposas consiguió alzar el vuelo, y los ojos verdes de la mantis no se despegaban de los azules del ángel mientras engullía a la efímera novia lepidóptera.**

 **\- Hola, Castiel.**

 **El pajarito voló de la rama, y el perro comenzó a aullar a lo lejos. Incluso el sol se escondió entre las nubes, dejándolo todo triste y oscuro.**

 **¿Paseando por el parque? Me sorprende que no hayas traído a la ardilla y al bebé gigante a jugar un ratito en los columpios- Crowley le miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y las manos en los bolsillos. Pese a su pose tranquila, su mirada decía que estaba bastante tenso- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ellos; mas que conmigo, a decir verdad- se encogió de hombros- Supongo que es normal; pero como no quieres mentirles, saben más de nuestro pequeño negocio de lo que deberían.**

 **Cerca del lago pasaba un chico en bicicleta, silbando alegremente. Un gesto casi imperceptible de la mano del demonio mandó bicicleta y ciclista al lago. La poca gente que había en los alrededores acudió a ayudarle.**

 **Escucha Cass, se que no se te da bien mentir, pero voy a ayudarte a que lo hagas descaradamente delante de los hermanitos. Vamos a sacarles de la pista que conduce desde nosotros a la puerta del Purgatorio. Quiero que vean con sus propios ojos como me matas. Así dejarán de sospechar de lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo- el chico chapoteaba tratando de salir, y al agarrarse a otro hombre que intentaba ayudarle, resbalaron ambos y cayeron al agua. Crowley sonrió divertido- Por supuesto, cuando digo que me matarás, lo harás de mentirijillas, claro. Tengo un plan muy vistoso para ello.**

 _Esta tarde, Cass descubrió cuánta verdad se ocultaba en las palabras de los humanos cuando decían aquello de "hoy hace un día precioso, verás como llega algún necio y te lo estropea" o algo parecido. Y ese necio, hablando de monstruos y falsas presignaciones, no era otro que Crowley, el Rey de los demonios. Quien, por cierto, también parecía estar deseando hincarle el diente a sus alas. Aunque si tenía que elegir un insecto para describir a Crowley sería la araña . Una araña artera y taimada que tendía sus redes alrededor de todo el mundo y luego solo tenía que sentarse a esperar a que las desvalidas e inocentes polillas cayeran en ellas. Y cuanto más agitaban éstas sus alas tratando de liberarse, más se enredaban en los engaños del demonio y más goteaban sus repugnantes colmillos._  
 _Castiel entornó los ojos. Crowley no había dicho que no pudiera estar con los Winchester. Y además;_  
 _-Tengo que estar con ellos para saber lo que saben -Se defendió. Pero por mucho que le molestara (y lo hacía) tenia que reconocer que el demonio estaba en lo cierto; Sam y Dean empezaban a sospechar de ambos._  
 _Parecía un buen plan, incluso antes de oír que solo sería una farsa le había gustado. Más que ahora en realidad, pero se recordó que hacía aquello por sus hermanos y siguió adelante. Incluso cuando los Winchester fueron encerrados y traicionados por su abuelo y cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a los esbirros del Rey sin ayuda. Y luego en el momento justo apareció él, Castiel, con un héroe salvador. Le dirigió unas palabras muy convincentes a Crowley y prendió los huesos de un pobre desgraciado sin nombre._  
 _Para su gusto la actuación del demonio estuvo un poco exagerada, pero lo importante era que los hermanos se lo habían creído, que dejarían de perseguir a su "socio", y que él les había mentido otra vez._  
 _Cada vez se sentía peor con respecto a eso. Si el plan no salía bien después de todo lo que estaba haciendo…. No, no debía pensar así. El plan funcionaría, obtendría esas almas y purgaría el Cielo de la gangrena que lo estaba consumiendo._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: Pereza y mañana de spa

 **El edificio donde el Rey del Infierno había citado esta vez al ángel sorprendió a Castiel. No se trataba de un sórdido almacén abandonado, ni de una antigua cárcel o un hospital desmantelado, sino que era la planta baja de un lujoso edificio, en el que, nada más entrar, se le acercó una simpática señorita vestida con un uniforme blanco para anunciarle que era bienvenido y que le estaban esperando. Acto seguido le entregó un paquete y le pidió educadamente que le acompañara. Caminaron por pasillos iluminados por luz suave y con un relajante hilo musical, hasta un lugar que Castiel reconoció como un elegante vestuario. Allí la señorita le indicó que tras cambiarse podía continuar el sólo atravesando la puerta de cristal del fondo.**

 **El señor Roderick ya está allí- le dijo- Que disfrute su estancia, señor- y salió por la puerta que acababan de atravesar.**

 **Castiel, confundido, miró el paquete que tenía en las manos. ¿Cambiarse? No entendía porqué su atuendo ahora no era adecuado. Abrió el envoltorio y descubrió un albornoz blanco y una pequeña toalla agradablemente perfumada. Se quitó la gabardina, que colgó de un perchero, y se puso el albornoz en su lugar. La toalla no sabía muy bien donde debía ponerla, así que se la quedó en la mano.**

 **Cuando entró en la sala que había a continuación, su sorpresa fue aun mayor. Estaba en unos baños de mármol, frente a una piscina baja donde el agua desprendía pequeñas volutas de vapor que iban a parar a una atmósfera neblinosa e impregnada de olores balsámicos. Decenas de velas iluminaban en lugar. Allí, reclinado perezosamente en los asientos sumergidos de mármol, estaba Crowley. No había nadie más en la sala, y Castiel se exasperó cuando se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba completamente desnudo.**

 **Buenas tardes, Castiel. Creo que deberías haber dejado el traje en el vestuario, pero tú sabrás lo que haces.**

 **El Rey se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, e hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando al ángel a entrar en la piscina.**

 **Oh,…deberías probar esto, esta muy cerca del paraíso… yo he decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, ahora que estoy… ya sabes, muerto, pero eso no significa que no esté viendo las noticias- el Rey guiñó un ojo al ángel- Parece que el pequeño Sammy ha recuperado su alma por fin. Vaya idea, nefasta la idea y nefasto el modo en que lo hicieron… solo a ellos se les ocurre negociar con la Muerte. A mi me gusta el calor y por eso juego con fuego, pero lo que hacen esos chicos es quemarse a lo bonzo.**

 **Crowley cruzó las piernas bajo el agua, apoyando un pie en el muslo contrario. Castiel hizo una mueca de disgusto. Desearía no haber estado mirando en ese momento, momento que por otra parte había estado esperando el demonio para moverse. El Rey nunca se cansaba de escandalizar al guerrero de Dios.**

 **\- Bueno, querido, aparte de querer invitarte a compartir un relajante baño conmigo, te he llamado para compartir información contigo. Resulta que hay un libro, ahora en poder de Bobby, que habla de algo que se alzará del Purgatorio. Sospecho que puede ser ese algo, pero necesito el libro para confirmarlo- relajado por el agua caliente, Crowley se estiró como un gato- Mmmm, perdón, me temo que dejé mis modales también en el vestuario. Tu tarea es simple, querido. Consigue ese libro.**

 _Al principio había pensado que aquel era, con diferencia, el mejor lugar en el que se había citado con el demonio y se alegró de ello. Incluso aunque nada más entrar le hubieran hecho cambiarse su abrigo por otro de corte similar pero con distinta textura._  
 _El ambiente oscuro y húmedo de la habitación y la luz de las numerosas velas le recordaba un poco a las iglesias del viejo mundo. Y como ángel que era, no había forma de que no se sintiera a gusto en casa de su Padre._  
 _El sonido del agua le relajaba, al igual que el aroma a óleos y flores que flotaba en el aire._  
 _Pero la proposición del demonio y la visión de su cuerpo –o, más bien, del de su descarado recipiente- Acabó con aquella sensación de paz de un plumazo._  
 _Castiel entornó los ojos. Parecía que Crowley no tenía nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de todo en lo que él creía e incomodarle con sus obscenas costumbres._  
 _Desvió la mirada y, esta vez si, la mantuvo tercamente clavada en el techo. Hasta que oyó lo del libro._  
 _¿Por qué esos humanos se empeñaban en estar siempre justo delante de la boca del cañón?_  
 _Ahora tendría que engañar también a Bobby y quitarle ese libro. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?_  
 _Si hubiera visto más la televisión, se le habría ocurrido fingir un robo en casa del cazador, pero no era el caso y, además, no quería estar demasiado cerca de los Winchester y sus amigos. Sabía que tarde o temprano cometería algún error y descubrirían lo que estaba haciendo. Y si eso ocurría, no podría salvar el Cielo ni la Tierra._  
 _-¿Y no crees que sería mejor seguir buscando a Eva? –Preguntó, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión- Podemos sacarle más respuestas a ella que a un libro._

 **El demonio sonrió y abandonó su posición sedente para acercarse nadando perezosamente hasta el borde de la piscina, donde estaba Cass. Apoyó los antebrazos fuera del agua y le dijo:**

 **Claro que si, querido, por supuesto que, con los métodos adecuados, podemos sacar más información de Eva que de un libro… Pero el tema es que Eva, según mis fuentes, aún está en el Purgatorio- Crowley, tumbado boca abajo, obsequiaba a Cass con la visión posterior de lo que el infortunado ángel ya había tenido la desgracia de observar por delante- Y, créeme que lo estoy intentando, pero aún no he conseguido que me instalen la línea directa con el paraíso de los monstruos.**

 **Se hizo un largo silencio, en el cual ángel y demonio sostuvieron sus miradas, estudiándose. Aquello parecía un callejón sin salida. Tal vez aquel libro fuera el único camino posible.**

 **Castiel simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando que el otro dijera algo más. Pero lo que a Crowley le apetecía en ese preciso momento, por una vez, no era seguir hablando. Estaba imaginándose que, de algún modo, tal vez chantajeándole con su escasa utilidad, obligaba al casto guerrero a que se desvistiera y entrara en la caldeada piscina. Imaginaba como su piel se estremecía ligeramente con el cambio de temperatura, y como el vapor envolvería suavemente su cuerpo. Fantaseaba con la idea de verle ruborizarse al sentarse desnudo junto a él, y como bajaría la mirada cuando empezara a tocarle, tímido como una joven novia. El demonio respiró hondo. Después le haría volverse de espaldas, con lo cual se le ofrecería todo un territorio virgen por conquistar y entonces, sin avisar, le asaltaría por fin con aquel mandoble que valía un alma, mientras le susurraría detalladamente al oído, con voz sensual, todas y cada una de las perversiones que había cometido tanto en vida como en su larga carrera demoníaca.**

 **El Rey del Infierno pestañeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. El ángel seguía allí, con toda su ropa y el absurdo albornoz tan mal puesto como solía estarlo su gabardina, exactamente igual que antes. Crowley, sin embargo, si notaba un ¨pequeño¨ cambio en su recipiente. Por un momento le vino a la cabeza la idea de que podía apartar las manos del borde, y que aún así, seguiría estando apoyado.**

 _Apretó los labios. Seguía sin gustarle eso de "querido". Ya era malo haberse aliado temporalmente con un demonio, pero que éste pensara que había un `ellos´ ya…_  
 _Su `sesuda´reflexión se vio interrumpida por las siguientes palabras de Crowley._  
 _Por un momento había albergado la esperanza de que el rey del Infierno aceptara su propuesta y dejase a los Winchester al margen de aquel asunto que cada vez se volvía más sucio. Y no solo por lo que estaban haciendo ahora._  
 _Castiel volvió el rostro. No sabía donde mirar porque, mirara donde mirara, siempre veía emerger alguna parte del blanquecino cuerpo de Crowley flotando sobre el agua. Aquello, al igual que encontrar el libro que abriría las puertas del Purgatorio, parecía inevitable. Y como ello, resultaba igual de desagradable._  
 _Se quedó callado y sin moverse, de pie junto a la piscina y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Le extrañaba que el demonio fuera tan breve, y pensó que estaría haciendo lo que los humanos llamaban una "pausa teatral". Esperó. No tenía demasiada prisa y tampoco le disgustaba el silencio (de hecho, ésa era la forma en que más le agradaba el otro) pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta quietud. El rey debía de estar meditando sobre cuestiones muy importantes. O tal vez era uno de aquellos silencios en los que se sobreentendía que la conversación había finalizado y él tenia que irse._  
 _Iba a desaparecer cuando recordó que su abrigo seguía en los vestuarios, y que no estaba bien llevarse las toallas de esos sitios aunque Dean lo hiciera a menudo._  
 _Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Ya se había puesto el albornoz para estar ahí dentro, pero si iba a salir no hacía falta seguir llevándolo o eso esperaba._  
 _-Trataré de conseguir ese libro entonces –Dijo a modo de despedida._

 **La puerta se abrió sin ruido y por ella entró un joven con uniforme blanco llevando en los brazos varias toallas limpias y algunas velas. Caminó silenciosamente por el borde de la piscina para depositarlas sobre un banco bajo que había apoyado contra la pared, acostumbrado a pasar lo más desapercibido posible para no molestar a los clientes. Crowley estaba concentrado en sus "angelicales" pensamientos en ese momento; sin embargo notó inmediatamente su presencia.**

 **No quisiera parecer descortés, - comentó sin volverse para mirar al chico- pero creí que había dicho que no quería interrupciones…**

 **Si hubiera girado aunque solo hubiera sido la mirada, habría visto el rosario que el joven acababa de lanzar a la piscina.**

 **El demonio lanzó un aullido y trató de salir del baño lo más rápido posible. Aunque no había subido la temperatura del agua, de la piel de Crowley salía vapor como si se estuviera abrasando. De hecho, para él era como si el agua, ahora bendita, estuviera hirviendo. Apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la piscina y tomo impulso para salir; si bien a cualquier demonio le incapacitaba temporalmente que le rociaran con agua bendita, el estar inmerso en ella le provocaba tal agonía que apenas podía moverse. Pero no podía quedarse allí; tenía que salir y arrancar a aquel maldito cazador la espina dorsal con sus propias manos.**

 **Exortizamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas- el cazador había comenzado un exorcismo, al tiempo que destapaba un bote de sal con la intención de volcarlo entero en el agua para anular aún más al demonio. Había sido seriamente advertido de que con Crowley nunca tenías una segunda oportunidad para matarle- omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…**

 **¡Cállate de una maldita vez, hijo bastardo de una furcia sifilítica!- gritó desesperado Crowley; el poder del exorcismo había hecho que le fallaran los brazos y resbalara otra vez hasta el agua, sumergiéndose entero y salpicando por todas partes. Con un titánico esfuerzo, lanzó con ayuda de sus poderes demoníacos el banco contra las piernas del cazador, que cayó al suelo, derramando la sal lejos de la piscina. El Rey aprovechó para sacar la cabeza y volverse hacia el ángel- ¡No te quedes ahí mirando, Castiel! ¡AYUDAME!**

 _El picaporte giró solo y la puerta se abrió antes de que Castiel llegara a tocarla. El soldado de Dios inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejar pasar a un hombre que traía más albornoces. Al parecer, Crowley esperaba visita. El ángel arrugó la nariz. Si a él le había recibido de esa guisa, ¿qué no haría con sus siguientes invitados?_  
 _Francamente, no tenía ni idea. Pero tampoco quería saberlo. Saldría de allí cuanto antes y sin mirar atrás. Ya había visto suficiente, no pensaba contemplar otro espectáculo obsceno como el que había presenciado hacía unos minutos._  
 _Pobre Castiel, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba._  
 _Curiosamente, el Rey del Infierno no había pedido compañía. O eso parecía a juzgar por la forma en que trataba de despedir al recién llegado._  
 _Cass se encogió de hombros. No era su problema. Crowley y él ya habían terminado. Lo que hiciera el demonio a continuación no era asunto suyo._  
 _La familiar fórmula de un exorcismo llegó hasta sus oídos. Había escuchado que a Crowley le gustaba eso que llamaban "sexo duro" pero aquello ya le parecía demasiado._  
 _El grito desesperado del demonio confirmó sus sospechas; no le estaban complaciendo, ¡le estaban matando!_  
 _Corrió hasta el borde de la piscina y, sin pensárselo dos veces, metió ambas manos en el agua –completamente inocua para él- y agarró al diablo para sacarle._  
 _Pero como el cazador ya empezaba a recuperarse del golpe y a levantarse del suelo, extendió un brazo para lanzar al hombre contra la pared y dejarle inconsciente. Luego abrazó a su robusto "aliado" y se dejó caer hacia atrás para arrastrarle fuera de la piscina._  
 _-¿Estás bien? -Jadeó, aunque era evidente que no._

 **Crowley levantó la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente entre quejidos. De toda su piel aún salía vapor, y la tenía enrojecida y sensible como si le hubieran cocido vivo. Al encontrarse los ojos verdes de Crowley con los celestes de Castiel, el ángel tuvo un atisbo de quien había sido aquel que ahora regía el Infierno, y vio durante un instante a un hombre asustado e incomprendido, condenado a las agonías del Averno por un cúmulo de situaciones injustas y decisiones equivocadas. Sólo un hombre cuyo deseo más profundo, enterrado en el pozo de metal candente en el que se había convertido su corazón al pasar por la vida y por el Infierno, era ser amado, tan sólo ser querido sinceramente por alguien.**

 **El demonio parpadeó, y la impresión desapareció. Quejándose aún, comenzó a incorporarse.**

 **Traeme… tráeme una toalla de esas- dijo con un hilo de voz- Necesito secarme, esta agua aún me arde sobre el cuerpo- el ángel estiró un brazo y le pasó varias toallas. El Rey comenzó a secarse con manos temblorosas- Maldita… maldita sea; ha faltado muy poco esta vez…- se paró y tosió con violencia, sufriendo violentas arcadas por efecto del exorcismo. Crowley era un demonio poderoso gracias al puesto que tenía y a sus conocimientos sobre magia y brujería, pero físicamente no tenía la resistencia de un caballero demonio o de un demonio antiguo- Sabía que había un complot para derrocarme; bueno, para ser exactos, hay tres diferentes, pero creía tenerlos controlados… Veo que me he equivocado. Y ahora te debo una, Castiel.**

 **Tosió de nuevo, pero más suavemente. Su sangre demoníaca ya había empezado a regenerar su piel y a devolverle las fuerzas. Respiró hondo y arrojo la toalla para coger una nueva. Terminó de secarse y se puso en pie.**

 **Estaba seriamente disgustado con tus resultados, Castiel. Pero esto cambia el juego, así que empezaremos nuestra relación de cero. No obstante, como ves es de vital importancia, tanto para ti como para mí, encontrar el Purgatorio. Busca la información en ese libro, o mejor aún, escucha a los Winchester y a su niñera con barba, y dime lo que sepan. Yo sabré que hacer con esa información- Crowley levantó la mano; seguramente iba a desaparecer. Sonó un seco chasquido en el cuello del cazador cuando el demonio le partió el cuello con un gesto de sus dedos- Hasta pronto, Castiel- la despedida de Crowley sonó cuando el demonio inglés ya había desaparecido.**

 _El monarca tardó unos segundos en contestar. ¿Quién podría culparle por ello? Había estado a punto de ser purificado por completo, esas cosas te dejaban agotado. O eso era lo que imaginaba Castiel, pues él nunca se había visto en esa situación, aunque sí en otras similares._  
 _Desvió la vista con pudor mientras el otro se frotaba todo el cuerpo con las toallas (aún encima de él) y se ponía en pie._  
 _El ángel asintió cuando Crowley le agradeció lo que había hecho. Sabía que el cruce de caminos solía cumplir sus promesas (aunque, francamente, no sabía cómo iba a devolverle el favor y si quería que lo hiciera) pero también sabía que el rey era tramposo y mezquino y que nunca hacía nada si él no sacaba algún beneficio. Pero esa mirada en sus ojos esmeralda… Castiel sacudió la cabeza y también se puso en pie. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar –como por ejemplo, la forma de abrir el Purgatorio o el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo lugar en esos momentos en el Cielo- como para reflexionar sobre los sentimientos del demonio, si es que de verdad los tenía. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella mirada volvía a asaltar su mente de vez en cuando._  
 _Se alisó la ropa con las manos; estaba empapada._  
 _Esperó durante unos segundos, no sabía si para llevarse al cazador o para asegurarse de que el demonio estaba bien, pero éste desapareció con un extraño chasquido. Iba a sacar de allí al hombre cuando comprendió qué había sido ese ruido; su cuello._  
 _Suspiró y desapareció él también, lamentando la suerte de aquel pobre desgraciado; una víctima más de aquella guerra sin sentido, como todas._  
 _Regresó al lado de los Winchester (aunque ellos no podían verle, claro) y les acompañó en todas sus cacerías; cuando se enfrentaron a los dragones, cuando empezaron a luchar con unos extraños monstruos mutados… pero la lucha en el Cielo arreciaba y Castiel apenas podía permanecer al lado de los humanos, aunque siempre tenía un ojo puesto en ellos; incluso aunque no estuvieran en esa época._  
 _Al fin encontraron a Eva y acabaron con ella. No esperaba menos de los Winchester. Pero no fue a ellos a quien fue a ver cuando la Madre de los monstruos estuvo muerta. Ahora desvelarían sus secretos_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII: Orgullo y una historia de terror**

 **Eva muerta. Otra fuente destruída. Casi todas las cartas sobre la mesa y sabían tan poco sobre como abrir el Purgatorio como el día en el que el ángel y el demonio sellaron el trato para colaborar y unir sus fuerzas en la búsqueda de aquellas almas que tan desesperadamente necesitaban ambos. Por un instante, rememoró aquel beso robado que le diera a Castiel, la ira e indignación del guerrero del Cielo, su propio goce salvaje al pervertir a un ángel y la dulce e inocente castidad de su boca.**

 **Que caro le estaba costando.**

 **Ahora tenía a los Winchester tan cerca que casi podía oler su aroma a cerveza barata y vaqueros desgastados, y los tenía fuera de control porque ya no podía fingir que poseía el alma de Sam. Y además Castiel se estaba volviendo furiosamente combativo, desesperado por la sangrienta lucha en el Cielo y por ir tanto tiempo en contra de su naturaleza. Crowley sabía bien lo peligroso que resultaba llevar al límite a una criatura tan poderosa, y la charla que habían tenido hacía solo un momento no había tomado el cariz que al demonio le hubiera gustado (de hecho, el ángel le había dado un buen susto al empotrarle contra la pared, ya que pensó que iba a terminar con su vida y milagros alli mismo) pero él también estaba desesperado. Ese mismo día por la mañana había tenido que castigar de forma ejemplar y pública a tres demonios que estaban incitando a los demás a derrocarle, y ayer había hecho lo mismo, y también anteayer… Y se estaba quedando sin ideas para las imaginativas y terribles ejecuciones que tenía que llevar a cabo casi todos los días… El no quería un gobierno basado sólo en el terror; quería hacer algo realmente nuevo, quería que el Infierno funcionara mejor que nunca, tenía ideas, tenia…**

 **Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre una silla en la sala de tortura, junto al inútil cadáver de Eva. Podía dejarlo todo y huir; sabía esconderse, sabía borrar sus pasos y camuflar su naturaleza; quizá podría llevar una vida modesta sin llamar la atención y olvidarse para siempre de que su osadía y valor una vez le habían llevado a ser Rey del Infierno y tal vez... quizá podría volver a su Escocia natal y vivir allí exiliado…**

 **¿Vivir de nuevo allí como el insignificante sastre que fue en vida? ¿Esconderse con el rabo entre las piernas y renunciar a aquello por lo que había luchado con uñas y dientes, soportando las estupideces de mil demonios tarados solo porque estaban por encima de él? Jamás. Por un instante sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, y levantó la cabeza, con el fiero orgullo de su antigua sangre celta llameando en sus ojos verdes. Lucharía, y lo haría hasta el final. No de frente, como lo hacen los imprudentes, pero sí con todos los medios a su alcance, e incluso con los que estuvieran al alcance de otros.**

 **A su mente vino el relato que le hicera Castiel de una conversación de los hermanos y Bobby Singer, y se hizo la luz en su cerebro. Lovecraft, y el Necronomicon. El libro de los Nombres de los Muertos, y las puertas entre mundos.**

 _La reunión con Crowley solo dejó clara una cosa; lo de Eva no había servido para nada, como tampoco lo había hecho la aventura de los dragones ni el enfrentamiento con aquellos monstruos mutantes que, según Dean, parecían salidos de una peli mala de serie B._  
 _Cass no sabía a qué se refería con eso, solo sabía que los Winchester habían arriesgado su vida en vano una vez más, y que él estaba tan lejos del Purgatorio como al principio._  
 _La situación en el Cielo no era mejor. De hecho, había empeorado todavía más y, ahora, hasta su hermano de más confianza empezaba a dudar de él._  
 _Para colmo, Crowley le pidió que matase a Dean y a Sam, cosa que no haría se pusiera el demonio como se pusiera._  
 _La pequeña victoria que obtuvo en ese sentido, empero, no resolvía su problema ni le acercaba a una solución._  
 _Desde le principio se había arrepentido de aceptar aquel enfermizo y antinatural pacto con el Rey del Infierno, pero en esos momentos lo lamentaba amargamente. Por eso pensó que ver a sus amigos le ayudaría, y por eso acudió a su llamada. Pero lo que hicieron fue decirle que parase, ni siquiera quisieron escucharle. ¿Debería hacer lo que le pedían? No, ellos no era más que hombres. Hombres excepcionales, si, pero hombres al fin y al cabo. Aquello era demasiado grande para ellos. Debía ocuparse él. Y Dean le daría la razón cuando todo hubiese terminado._  
 _Entonces dijo que se marchaba aunque no lo hizo, pero los hermanos dejaron de verle._

 _Se pasó toda la noche investigando entre los documentos de Bobby. Si bien no había obtenido el apoyo de los Winchester, sí había tenido una idea; probar su método._  
 _Y funcionó._  
 _El diario de un tal Moishe Campbell, un antepasado de los Winchester. En él se hablaban de los sucesos acaecidos en el 37._  
 _Eso le interesaría a Crowley, quien no hacía mucho le había hablado de H. P. Lovecraft y de las puertas entre mundos. Bien, pues ahí estaba la prueba de que ambos tenían razón. Pero de poco le había servido al escritor; el muy estúpido había jugado con poderes que iban más allá de su comprensión y, por ello, el ser que había entrado por la puerta le había matado. A él y a todos sus amigos. Sin embargo, había quedado un superviviente. Y cuando los Winchester -siguiendo el mismo razonamiento que él al ver qué documento se había llevado- interrogaron al testigo, encontraron que ya lo había hecho alguien antes._  
 _Al fin el siguiente paso estaba claro ante sus ojos; encontrar al monstruo vivo y averiguar lo que escondía._

 **De modo que el Purgatorio ya había sido abierto antes, y una de las almas de los monstruos allí confinados había salido, y aún se encontraba en la tierra. Esa fue la información que Castiel transmitió a Crowley, quien tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría al escucharlo. Y, como siempre, eran los Winchester los que lo habían averiguado, (al final, al parecer todo se resumía en espiar a los chicos incluso en la ducha y apropiarse de lo que consiguieran) y los que, una vez más, estaban sobre la pista de aquel ser.**

 **Pero no solo sobre la pista de este escurridizo engendro, sino también sobre la pista del monstruo que estaba detrás de casi todos los problemas que tenían los hermanos cazadores; de nuevo estaban sobre su propia pista pues Eva, desafortunadamente, les había dicho que Crowley estaba muy vivo, y con ello había estropeado la estupenda coartada que se fabricó con ayuda de Castiel. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que los dos niñatos no se interponían una vez más en su camino… bueno, siendo exactos, era Dean el único que podía darle problemas, pues el estúpido alce de Sam había roto la barrera mental que la Muerte le había puesto para evitar que se volviera loco cuando su alma recordara la Jaula y a Lucifer, y en esos momentos no servía ni para hacerse un buen estofado con él.**

 **Así que Crowley se puso a mover hilos, y mientras enviaba a algunos demonios a buscar a la novieta de Dean, Lisa, y a su hijo-no-hijo Ben para poder tener a Dean bien sujeto, envió a otros a buscar más información sobre el monstruo que salió del Purgatorio.**

 **Mientras revisaba su ejemplar del Necronomicon (la versión sin censuras, por supuesto) uno de sus mejores demonios llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Le dio detallados informes sobre las actividades de los Winchester, que Crowley ya sabía sobradamente por boca de Castiel, pero el Rey le escuchó también pues siempre le gustaba contrastar toda la información. Sin embargo, lo que atrajo su atención fueron las actividades de Bobby. Al parecer, había ido con prisa a algún lugar a buscar a una mujer.**

 **Una sonrisa, mitad de triunfo, mitad lúbrica, apareció en el rostro del demonio. "Vaya, Bobby"-pensó-"estás hecho todo un seductor. De ti si que se puede decir que te gustan las curvas peligrosas". Si el padre adoptivo de los Winchester les había abandonado en esa tesitura para ir a buscar a otra persona, era porque se trataba de la persona que él mismo estaba buscando. Claro que esto era solo una intuición, pero Crowley siempre había sido sumamente intuitivo.**

 **Y una vez más, acertó. Su monstruo se llamaba Eleanor, y era nada menos que el alma escapada del Purgatorio que estaba buscando. Resultó sencillo burlar al viejo cazador aquella vez, pues Bobby estaba preocupado y aturullado; pero sin embargo, el Rey Demonio era prudente y tomó sus precauciones con el monstruo. Él mismo dirigió la operación, pero se mantuvo en la sombra, ya que aún no sabía que era exactamente aquella criatura que llevaba años poseyendo el cuerpo de la criada de Lovecraft, y no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo ni llegado tan arriba arriesgándose tontamente.**

 **Sin embargo, si le quedaba algo de tiempo después de arrancarle la información que quería saber, lo averiguaría, aunque fuera por mera curiosidad.**

 **Una vez que lo tuvo todo dispuesto, con el monstruo debidamente sujeto y dominado sobre el potro, hizo acto de presencia y empezó a trabajar confiadamente en la desdichada mujer.**

 **Sin embargo, tres horas después, Crowley se tomó un descanso. Soltó las tenazas sin ceremonia sobre su mesa auxiliar de brillante metal y se quitó el delantal ensangrentado, que arrojó a un lado mientras salía de la sala de tortura torciendo el gesto. La resistencia de Eleanor al dolor era muy considerable. No es que no le quedaran ideas para seguir indagando, pero es que no disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo, precisamente. Pensó que quizá Castiel podría ayudarle con sus poderes angelicales, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le llamó.**

 _Castiel estaba tranquilo. Las cosas en el Cielo seguían yendo mal y los ángeles se habían alineado en uno u otro bando y se enfrentaban entre sí con virulencia. Pero eso pronto acabaría. Con la información que él le había proporcionado, Crowley encontraría a esa abominación venida de otro mundo, averiguaría cómo abrir la puerta del Purgatorio y, con los miles de almas que allí había, Castiel detendría la guerra entre sus hermanos y evitaría la extinción de los humanos._  
 _Resultaba irónico que la clave para la salvación del Cielo y la Tierra estuviese en ese demonio rechoncho y fastidioso pero, ¿qué podía decir? su Padre siempre había tenido un extraño sentido del humor._  
 _De cualquier manera, ahora el ángel tenía cosas más importantes -aunque igual de desagradables- de las que ocuparse. Rafael le había llamado a su presencia y le había dado un día para que depusiera su actitud y se arrodillase ante él. No lo hizo y sufrió las consecuencias._  
 _Tirado en la hierba del parque que había en uno de sus cielos favoritos y sangrando por algunas de las heridas que había recibido en el plano físico y por todas las que le habían hecho en el plano astral, escuchó la voz del ser al que menos le apetecía oír en ese momento, susurrando en su oído como si fuera un amante cariñoso. Se recompuso a duras penas y fue en busca de su oportuno aliado, pero entonces escuchó otra llamada y decidió atenderla primero._  
 _Cuando apareció ante Crowley, su estado de humor había empeorado aún más._  
 _-Crowley, te di toda la información que conseguí, ¡¿qué quieres?! Se suponía que solo tenías que hacer lo que mejor sabes con ese monstruo. Ni siquiera los Winchester deberían darte problemas, no en el estado en que se encuentra Sam. ¿Y aún me necesitas para sacarle información a esa criatura? Tengo otros problemas. ¿Y para que has cogido a Liza y a Ben? Libéralos ahora mismo. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto._  
 _La negativa del demonio le supo a cuerno quemado, pero se dio cuenta de que si le presionaba más, los humanos podrían salir malparados, así que decidió hacer lo que le pedía el demonio. Cuanto antes acabase con todo aquello, mejor._  
 _Se acercó al potro aún renqueando y le puso la mano en la frente a Eleanor. Ella gritó cuando él empezó a purificarla, extinguiendo sus tinieblas con la Luz del Cielo. Casi podía sentir como su Gracia se iba abriendo p_ aso por el cuerpo y la mente de la mujer, rodeando metódicamente su oscuridad, asediándola, encontrándola allí donde se ocultara y eliminándola por completo.

 **Crowley había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos, en parte para evitar accidentes "purificadores" y en parte para apreciar mejor el trabajo de su socio. En silencio, observó al ángel desde su rincón con ojo experto.**

 **Castiel era ordenado, sistemático e implacable en la tortura. Como un buen soldado, no manifestaba emociones, haciendo lo que debía hacerse, y de la forma más eficaz y rigurosa posible. Eso le gustaba. Le parecía muy profesional y, porque no, muy sexy.**

 **Un ángel exterminador. Un guerrero forjado por Dios, provisto de las sacras armas celestiales, trabajando para él. Trabajando para el Rey del Infierno.**

 **Igual que Lucifer… no, mejor que Lucifer, pues él no había caído, no era el prisionero de Dios, ni había perdido una pizca de poder. Más bien al contrario, más bien estaba más ebrio de poder de lo que nunca había estado de whisky.**

 **Dejó que su orgullo salvaje diera paso a su ardiente lujuria, imaginando esas manos inmisericordes trabajando para él, trabajando sobre él, cumpliendo hasta sus deseos más pérfidos y lúbricos, pues ya había logrado domesticar al siervo del cielo hasta el punto de hacerle torturar a un inocente. Un monstruo, si, pero inocente.**

 **Cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar, Crowley la escuchó en un delirio de éxtasis. Habló primero del ritual de preparación para el operador, ya que era la parte más complicada de la Apertura de la Puerta. Intuía que el hechizo en sí no debía ser muy difícil (pues Lovecraft, un humano intuitivo, pero un humano a fin de cuentas, había estado a punto de lograrlo) pero la preparación para un operador como él (pues Crowley no pensaba dejar que nadie más que él llevara a cabo la Apertura) era muy, muy complicada, por no decir casi imposible.**

 **Salvo que las circunstancias no podían ser mejores para lograr la premisa principal**

 **Eleanor aún conservaba un atisbo de esperanza cuando le dijo a Castiel como debía prepararse el hechicero. Ella sabía que sería prácticamente imposible juntar el Cielo y el Infierno en un solo cuerpo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo VIX: Penitencia y caridad

 _No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el monstruo conocido como Eleanor empezó a hablar. Al parecer, no era capaz de soportar que le arrancaran su naturaleza a pedazos con la fuerza de la luz de Dios. Les contó todo; cuáles eran las palabras que debían ser pronunciadas, qué ingredientes se necesitaban, cómo tenían que dibujar el símbolo,… Y durante todo ese tiempo, Crowley se mantuvo ahí sin hacer nada, con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando en su Padre sabía qué. Que criatura más molesta._  
 _Por suerte, cuando abrieran las Puertas del Purgatorio ya no tendría que verle más. Y por suerte también, aquello estaba cada vez más cerca de ocurrir. Tan solo un par de cosas le separaban de su destino; la sangre de un monstruo, que, gracias a las "artes" de Crowley, ya poseían en abundancia; y la sangre de una virgen, algo que sin duda su aliado podría conseguir fácilmente aunque Cass no quería saber cómo._  
 _Se podía hacer ese mismo día si se daban un poco de prisa_  
 _Castiel volvió a prestar atención a la criatura, que seguía recitando su letanía como en un trance. Cuando pensó que ya no añadiría nada más, se preparó para destruirla y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero entonces retomó el tema del ritual para preparar al oficiante y el ángel se detuvo._  
 _La mujer describió las tres pruebas por las que éste debía pasar y, al llegar a la tercera y última, hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Castiel con lo que parecía una sonrisa en sus ensangrentados labios._  
 _-¿Qué más se necesita? Continúa. –Le apremió él con la mano alzada y los ojos refulgentes._  
 _-Se necesita que el operador sea capaz de unir en su cuerpo los dos Poderes y Reinos; el Cielo y el Infierno. Al menos durante unos minutos._  
 _Castiel dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y se volvió hacia su aliado aunque en realidad no le estaba viendo, pues tenía la mirada perdida en un punto mucho más lejano. ¿Cómo iban a hacer eso? No había unión posible entre ambos extremos. Quizá un híbrido entre uno de ellos y los humanos (lo cual era bastante infrecuente pero no imposible) pero, ¿Cielo e infierno?, ¿Juntos? Jamás._  
 _Apretó el puño. Después de todo lo que había pasado, del esfuerzo y los sacrificios que había hecho para llegar hasta allí, y nada había servido de nada. Cielo e Infierno juntos. Como... Ahora si dirigió su mirada azul celesta hacia su socio. Se podía decir que ellos ya estaban juntos, pero no el mismo cuerpo._  
 _-¿Juntos en qué sentido? –Preguntó al fin, aunque empezaba a intuir la respuesta y no le gustaba._  
 _-En el más literal posible, Castiel –Aunque aún no había pasado, el ángel pudo oír como se reía su aliado. ¿O era el destino burlándose de él?_  
 _Furioso, lanzó a la mujer, el potro y una buena parte del suelo y las paredes bien lejos de allí de un manotazo, como si solo se tratara de un enjambre de molestos insectos._

 **Hala! Que horrible genio!- comentó Crowley con una risilla- Acababa de fregar el suelo…**

 **El demonio no podía estar más complacido en ese momento. Salvo una de las tres pruebas a las que tenía que someterse para llevar a cabo el ritual, el resto de las acciones para abrir la puerta del Purgatorio serían coser y cantar en el peor de los casos, o un auténtico placer en el caso del plato principal.**

 **"Llevo tanto tiempo deseando poseer al ángel y sin ver la forma… y ahora se me presenta esta oportunidad. Desde luego, se puede decir que es un regalo del Cielo"- pensó, mientras trataba de no sonreir tan ampliamente – Castiel, no se si te has dado cuenta de que acabas de arrojar por la ventana nuestro manual de instrucciones (y eso que en esta sala no había ventanas), pero, por suerte, me acuerdo de todo lo que ha dicho.- sin aproximarse al furioso ángel, Crowley hizo un sucinto resumen de lo que habían averiguado, en parte para afianzar y contrastar la información. /y en parte para que se entere el personal, je je/- En resumen, el ritual no es más que una invocación en latin (que acabo de apuntar en este papel) sobre un símbolo, dibujado en la pared con una mezcla a partes iguales de sangre de monstruo y de virgen, durante un eclipse. Fácil, bonito y sencillo.- se detuvo un momento para quitar el polvo de la taza de té que estaba sobre una mesita en un rincón, con idea de dar un sorbo. Al ver su escaso éxito, volvió a dejarla intacta en su lugar- Pero, previamente hay que prepararse y, como en todo hechizo mayor que se precie, es mucho más complicada la preparación que el ritual en sí. Antes de tres días, tengo que hacer mis deberes y, cometer un acto de maldad (creo que torturar a esta mujer podría valer perfectamente), rezar en suelo santo (y me parece que eso va a doler) y, por último, enlazar mi naturaleza con la tuya es decir, unir en uno sólo a un demonio y a un ángel; así tendremos que el operador camina figuradamente por la luz, la sombra y por fin, por ambas a la vez; o entremedias, como quieras verlo.**

 **Observó de arriba abajo a su aliado, y volvió a sonreir.**

 **Las noticias son excelentes; dentro de tres días habrá un eclipse, durante el cual será posible abrir la puerta; solo tenemos que prepararnos para oficiar el ritual, y el Purgatorio será nuestro. ¡Será nuestro por fin! Tú ganarás tu guerra, te convertirás en el nuevo Dios, y yo no tendré rival en el Infierno y gobernaré para siempre las Tinieblas; habremos asentado definitivamente nuestro nuevo orden cósmico; ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga entonces?**

 _Los brillantes ojos de Castiel se entornaron hasta convertirse en dos estrechas rendijas de color azul. Ese tipo se la estaba jugando y él no estaba de humor. De hecho, en aquellos momentos tenía más ganas que nunca de demostrarle lo que ocurría cuando se cabreaba a un Ángel del Señor. Pero por desgracia, seguía necesitándole. "¡Que molesto!" rezongó otra vez para sus adentros._  
 _Se volvió hacia su aliado, haciendo una mueca al escuchar sus burdos intentos de chiste. ¿Sabría el demonio que no tenía gracia?_  
 _Después y en contra de su costumbre, Crowley añadió algo útil aunque innecesario, pues él lo había oído tan bien como el rey. Quizá éste viera el trabajo que les quedaba por delante como una especie de manualidad para pasar la tarde del sábado, pero a él seguía sin parecerle bonito ni sencillo, sobre todo la última parte._  
 _Unir en uno la naturaleza de ambos. ¿Significaba eso que tendría que pedir permiso al maltrecho recipiente de Crowley para que le dejara poseerle? Que porquería. Ningún ángel querría estar allí dentro. Era como sumergirse en un pozo de basura fundida. () Pero la otra opción era todavía peor. La sola idea de que Crowley se colara por la fuerza en el cuerpo de Jimmy y le compartiera con él le ponía enfermo._  
 _Arrugó la frente y trató de librarse de aquella espantosa perspectiva, al menos por el momento._  
 _-Vamos, nos queda la segunda prueba –Fue su escueta respuesta a la larga diatriba del demonio- Por fin algo agradable –y necesario; los dos tenían mucho por lo que rezar, sobre todo Crowley. Pero dado el escaso tiempo con el que contaban y los numerosos pecados del diablo, supuso que tendrían que conformarse con un simple Padre Nuestro._  
 _Se acercó a su polvoriento compañero (casi tanto como la delicada tacita que acababa de desechar en un rincón de la habitación) y, como había hecho con Dean en algunas ocasiones, los teletransportó a ambos, deseando en secreto que aquel cambio de lugar tuviera los mismos efectos en el tránsito intestinal del demonio que en el del cazador._  
 _La abadía de Santa María de York. No sabía por qué había escogido ese lugar. Era el primero que se le había venido a la mente._  
 _Tenía claro que debía tratarse de un sitio apartado en el que ya no se celebrasen oficios y, desde luego, ese lo era. Además, siempre le habían gustado aquellas ruinas. No sabía por qué, pero sus altas y recias columnas, que se alzaban hacia el cielo aunque jamás llegarían tocarlo, sus arcos recortados contra la hierba verde de los alrededores, y su altar abierto al exterior le transmitían mucha paz._  
 _Curiosamente, Nuestra Señora de York había sido fundada en torno al año 1000, fecha en la que los humanos creían que empezaría un nuevo mundo tras el cambio de milenio. Claro que ellos temían que sería un desastre, el Apocalipsis. Pero solo había sido un nuevo comienzo, un renacer, como el que estaba a punto de llegar ahora._  
 _Otro punto a favor de aquel lugar era que había sido el origen de otra abadía por la que a Cass le gustaba pasear en sus ratos libres; Fountains, una comunidad en la que un pequeño grupo de innovadores incomprendidos por sus hermanos (como ellos dos), había tratado de regresar a la Regla que todos parecían haber olvidado._  
 _Si, pensándolo bien, era el sitio perfecto._  
 _Avanzó hasta lo poco que quedaba del ábside y se arrodilló sobre la hierba._  
 _-Padre Nuestro..._

 **Crowley se quedó un poco descolocado cuando el ángel les transportó a ambos a las ruinas de la abadía de Santa María de York, como se quedaría alguien a quien arrojas de improviso al agua helada. Al contrario de lo que sucedía con muchas iglesias que aún seguían en pie, y pese a tratarse también de suelo santo, el halo de misticismo que desprendían aquellas piedras era enorme, ya que lo que de verdad hacía santo a un lugar (como bien sabían tanto ángeles como demonios) era la fe de las almas de las personas que allí habían vivido, rezado y cuyo polvo reposaba eternamente bajo su sombra y protección.**

 **Súbitamente el demonio se sintió muy pequeño, como cuando siendo humano no tenía más remedio que acudir a misa los domingos en su Escocia natal. El viento que susurraba entre los sillares le pareció por un momento la voz del sacerdote que advertía de los terribles tormentos que esperaban a los pecadores en el Infierno, y los susurros de los fieles que contestaban a las plegarias en los rezos comunes.**

 **Dio un respingo cuando escuchó las primeras palabras del Padrenuestro en boca de Castiel… aún no podía hacerlo, era demasiado pronto y no había tenido tiempo de prepararse, hartándose de pecar de todas las formas posibles antes de someterse a aquel tormento...**

 **Sin embargo, el ángel estaba más que decidido a continuar, y tal vez sería mejor así, a bocajarro, ya que aunque él no era precisamente un cobarde, si lo pensaba mejor puede que le flaquearan las fuerzas.**

 **Tenía que hacerlo, y tenía que ser en ese momento; solo tendría una oportunidad para abrir el Purgatorio.**

 **Inspiró hondo, y tratando de pensar en el premio que le esperaba a continuación, se acercó a Castiel, y comenzó a repetir:**

 **Padre Nuestro que estás en el cielo- las palabras quemaban en su boca, como un puñado de cenizas candentes- santificado sea tu Nombre…**

 **Estaba en la puerta de la iglesia; a su alrededor, el paisaje verde de las Highlands**

 **se volvía gris al comenzar a llover. Había acudido allí con su patrón y su familia, y sentía las miradas de sus vecinos clavadas en él; podía oír de nuevo sus comentarios nada amables acerca de su madre y sobre lo que opinaban también de él: brujo, igual que ella, pese a que solo contara con diez años de edad. Uno de los terratenientes soltó "la loba de Satán ha huído, pero aún podemos quemar a su lobezno".**

 **Crowley sacudió la cabeza y continuó con la oración; estúpidos recuerdos, creía haberlos enterrado para siempre en las tumbas de aquellos que le odiaron.**

 **…venga a nosotros tu Reino- respiraba ya con cierta dificultad; se echó mano al cuello con un movimiento tembloroso para aflojarse la corbata- hágase tu voluntad…**

 **Rompió a toser. Cada palabra era como un hierro al rojo, y algunas en especial, como pozos de lava fundida derramándose por su garganta. Si es que se metía en unos líos…**

 **"Tu, highlander, nos debes todavía los impuestos de este año"- el soldado inglés, respaldado por sus dos compañeros, había aporreado la puerta de la pequeña casa en plena noche, despertando al niño pequeño que dormía en su canasto junto al fuego y que sumó sus llantos de protesta a las carcajadas de los soldados de la puerta. – "Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes;- se escuchó contestar- ya te pagué hace dos meses, lo que ocurre es que ninguna mujer quiere pasar la noche con vosotros y teneis que pagarlas con mi dinero, porque ya os habéis hartado de vuestras jamelgas. O quizá es que ni ellas os soportan" De nuevo se vio arrastrado fuera de su casa, mientras su mujer gritaba, y otra vez experimentó el dolor y la vergüenza de la lluvia de golpes que le cayó por no enmudecer y volver a pagar.**

 **…así en la Tierra… en la Tierra…- el demonio cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba. Borracho en una taberna, tratando de olvidar su vida y su nombre, otro destacamento de soldados se acercó, haciendo chistes obscenos sobre su kilt…- Castiel, … Cass socio, espera, no puedo, no puedo seguir…**

 _Las palabras fluían con facilidad, como si estuviera recitando algo que aprendió de niño o que alguien le hubiera grabado a fuego en el cerebro._  
 _Como siempre que rezaba, Castiel se sentía tranquilo y dichoso, en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que había firmado su alianza con Crowley, tal vez desde mucho antes, la verdad era que ya no lo recordaba._  
 _Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa serena en los labios, la misma que se le formaba cada vez que hablaba con su Padre. Claro que no eran charlas al uso, porque Castiel nunca le veía, pero sabía que Él le estaba escuchando y que le perdonaba todo lo que había hecho_  
 _Estaba tan inmerso en aquel recogido estado de catarsis en el que siempre se sumía cuando rezaba, que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su compañero._  
 _De hecho, ni siquiera había reparado en que se había puesto de rodillas a su lado. Si no fuera porque estaba claro que el otro no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, el ángel habría aplaudido su entusiasmo. Pero su rostro no reflejaba devoción sino, más bien, una profunda agonía. Tanta que hizo que el guerrero celestial se preocupara. Crowley era un demonio, el rey de los demonios para ser exactos, así que era normal que le costara hacer algo tan puro y sincero como hablar con Dios. Pero Cass intuía que había algo más, que no solo se trataba de eso. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia él._  
 _-Crowley, tenemos que terminar la oración, si no, no surtirá ningún-_  
 _En ese momento, un virulento ataque de tos sacudió el cuerpo del demonio y el primer impulso del ángel fue curarle, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas._  
 _Se pasó su brazo por los hombros y trató de ponerle en pie._  
 _-Vamos, te alejaré del altar -Quizá había sido demasiado pretencioso al pensar que un monstruo podría expiar allí sus culpas, aunque apenas quedase nada de la edificación. Pero no eran las piedras las que mantenían aquel halo de santidad que estaba atacando al rey de los condenados y eso también lo sabía._

 **No va a servir de gran cosa, me temo…- susurró el demonio con un hilo de voz- No es el dolor del cuerpo el que me está matando…- volvió a toser, apoyando casi todo su peso en Castiel- sino el del alma, el del alma que perdí hace tanto…**

 **Sin embargo, Crowley sabía perfectamente que tenían que completar la oración, ya que con hechizos mayores no se podían hacer las preparaciones a medias. El problema era que le resultaba totalmente imposible seguir; no era como sobreponerse a una tortura sin más, ignorar el dolor y empezar a vacilar al verdugo (como tantas y tantas veces había hecho en el Infierno); se trataba de que la oración atacaba a su único punto débil, haciendo trizas cualquier posibilidad de defenderse; le recordaba una y otra vez que nadie le había amado y que nadie le amaría jamás.**

 **Al ver la intención del ángel de alejarle de las ruinas, levantó una mano pidiendo al otro que esperase un poco. Respiró hondo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dominar las náuseas y murmuró:**

 **Tenemos que terminar esto, socio, y yo no puedo solo. Necesito tu fuerza para esto, necesito tu poder angelical para conseguir poner palabras de arrepentimiento en la boca del rey de los pecadores- Levantó la mirada y buscó el cielo azul que eran los ojos del soldado celestial- Si, Castiel, te doy permiso. Poseeme ahora.**

 **Y perdió el conocimiento.**

 **Una fuerza desconocida y vivificadora inundó su interior. Era algo puro y limpio, pero también cortante y salvaje como el viento en la cima de una alta montaña. Para alguien que durante siglos solo había aspirado miasmas y abrasador aire fétido, aquello renovaba y dolía a la vez, y le empujaba a seguir adelante con la fuerza de las olas del mar en las rompientes. Invadido de un modo imposible para una criatura de los Infiernos, su ser demoníaco fluctuaba y se retorcía como metal vivo en una colosal forja, torturado por los martillos angelicales que le golpeaban una y otra vez para modelarle en una imposible forma hermosa.**

 **Al sobrevolar el páramo muerto y calcinado que constituía el ser mas interno del demonio, el angel divisó, muy escondido y acurrucado, asfixiado por toneladas de humo rojo bajo las cuales llevaba una existencia miserable a Fergus, quien miró cara a cara a Castiel. Entonces el ángel lo vio todo: vio la espalda de su madre, Rowena, perderse en la oscuridad de la noche para siempre, vio el desprecio de los habitantes de su pequeña aldea, los abusos y las injusticias de los soldados ingleses, las continuas broncas con otros clanes; vio el silencio y la indiferencia de la que fue su mujer, y el odio de su hijo.**

 **Vio a los otros demonios, dando vueltas como chacales hambrientos esperando que el rey cayera para lanzarse sobre él y despedazarlo, y también vio a los Winchester, dispuestos a convertirle en una muesca más en sus rifles de cazadores.**

 _Castiel ignoraba que el alma pudiera doler. A fin de cuentas, él no la había perdido, porque nunca la había tenido. Su Padre le había creado así. Y por eso no podía saber lo que se sentía cuando tu alma agonizaba, pero imaginaba que sería algo malo._  
 _Después de todo, el cuerpo podía sanar; el espíritu no._  
 _Cass se detuvo cuando el demonio se lo pidió. Si se lo llevaba de allí tendrían que volver a empezar después y, entonces, todo el sufrimiento que había padecido Crowley no habría servido de nada. No, tenían que terminar y tenían que hacerlo allí y ahora._  
 _Por un momento, el ángel se sintió estúpido por tener compasión de aquella indigna criatura. Ella no la había tenido con él cuando prácticamente le obligó a hacer todas esas cosas sucias que habían hecho. Pero Cass no era así. Por eso cuando el otro dijo que le necesitaba, el enviado del Cielo no dudó en asentir. Después, conforme el diablo siguió hablando, empezó a arrepentirse, pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Ya habían llegado muy lejos, faltaba muy poco para abrir las puertas del Purgatorio y salvar a la humanidad. Debía continuar. Además, tarde o temprano tenían que unirse, lo había dicho Eleanor. Y en sus circunstancias ella no se habría atrevido a mentir. No, aquella era la cruel y dolorosa verdad._  
 _Suspiró una vez más y se preparó para poseer a su enemigo. Aún era remiso a ocupar un recipiente en el que había un demonio (y que demonio!) pero, como decían los humanos, al mal paso darle prisa._  
 _Por fin la suerte pareció sonreír a Castiel por primera vez en mucho tiempo y su futuro anfitrión se desmayó justo después de darle su consentimiento. Que bien. Así no tendría que ver la cara que estaba poniendo mientras abandonaba su pulcro recipiente (de cuya familia se había encariñado y se sentía responsable) y poseía al que otrora fuera un editor adinerado y no muy creyente. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba sino lo que encontraría dentro de él, cuando mirase al verdadero Crowley a los ojos. ¿Sería un monstruo atroz?, ¿un asesino despiadado?_  
 _Con un cegador estallido de luz blanca, el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak se desplomó sobre la hierba del transepto y la esencia pura de Castiel se coló en cada resquicio del ser que tenía delante, procurando llenar todos sus vacíos. No deseaba explorar su mente, pero necesitaba tomar el control absoluto del otro para poder terminar la oración, pues seguro que el demonio, abrasado por las súplicas de redención, trataba de impedírselo._

 _Intentando ignorar los feroces recuerdos que asediaban a ambos, continuó implacable con la alabanza a su Padre._  
 _Cuando pronunció la última palabra, se dio cuenta de que su voz (la de ambos) sonaba estrangulada y de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Es que nadie había querido nunca a ese hombre?_  
 _-Amén –Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar él también a Fergus._

 **Como si despertara de una pesadilla, Crowley abrió los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y miró a Castiel, con la respiración entrecortada.**

 **Ahora ya lo has visto, pequeño ángel; esto es lo que significa ser un demonio – susurró con un hilo de voz, tendido aún en la hierba- Humo y odio, cenizas e ira. Esto es en lo que me convertí, en lo que me empujaron a convertirme.**

 **El demonio paró de hablar y cerró los ojos. Cada palabra le costaba una barbaridad. Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro hasta el suelo.**

 **Y lo comprendo. Sé que como criatura del abismo ni tengo derecho ni puedo pedir amor, pero ¿Por qué ni siquiera cuando era un hombre pude experimentarlo? ¿por qué nadie me quiso, Castiel? Tú eres un ángel, una criatura de amor, tú rebosas de aquello de lo que yo carezco y…**

 **Se paró y respiró profundamente. Estaba perdiendo su autocontrol, estaba mostrándose vulnerable ante su enemigo mortal… pero ya no importaba, Castiel había superado la barrera interpuesta entre Crowley y el mundo, había visto que el demonio era, por definición, un ser condenado por sus amargos recuerdos, un prisionero de su propia miseria y desesperación, una criatura infeliz por naturaleza que nunca podría conseguir lo que anhelaba de verdad.**

 **Y de nuevo aquella mirada, aquel brillo en los ojos esmeralda del demonio cuando miró al ángel, pero esta vez permaneció allí el tiempo suficiente para que Castiel pudiera reconocer lo que era: Esperanza.**

 **\- … tú no querrás… no, sin duda no querrás, pero yo tengo que pedírtelo, tengo que intentarlo…- Crowley le miraba fijamente, anhelante, suplicante casi- … solo por esta vez, una sola vez en toda la larga eternidad, … la verdad, no creo que sea mucho pedir, pero tu… ¿querrás amarme, Castiel? ¿Querrás mostrarme a mí, al rey de los condenados, lo que significa ser amado?**

 **El demonio se aferró a la camisa del ángel, desgarrando sin querer en su ansiedad la suave tela, y sin dejar de estar suspendido en la mirada del guerrero celestial como sobre un abismo azul, imploró:**

 **\- ¡Amame, Castiel, por favor!**

 _Sabía que no eran más que palabras, que los demonios siempre mentían porque eran expertos en el arte del engaño, y que todos y cada uno de ellos se habían ganado su eterna condena. Lo sabía perfectamente pero, por un momento, el alegato de Crowley le hizo dudar y sus lágrimas le hicieron llorar._  
 _Dios siempre era justo incluso cuando parecía no serlo, y siempre daba a todos aquello que merecían. Él no siempre entendía sus planes, era como cuando un niño pequeño veía actuar a los adultos y les preguntaba el porqué de las cosas; ellos siempre sonreían con paciencia y decían "lo entenderás cuando sea mayor"_  
 _A los buenos hijos les bastaba con eso, pero él quería entender ahora. Necesitaba entender ahora. ¿Por qué cuando era humano nadie le había amado?, ¿Existían hombres tan malos como para no ser queridos ni un solo instante de su vida?_  
 _Las preguntas del demonio aún resonaban en su cabeza y sus brillantes ojos verdes todavía le miraban con desesperación, como si necesitaran de esa respuesta para seguir viviendo. Pero Castiel no era capaz de dársela. Y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa de las que había hecho en los últimos meses, le destrozaba por dentro_  
 _Su naturaleza bondadosa se retorcía de agonía al saber que no podía ayudarle. Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que auxiliara a ese pobre desdichado, a esa oveja descarriaba que nunca había demostrado amor porque él mismo no lo conocía. Y pensó que, por una vez, haría aquello que su Padre se había negado a hacer por Fergus; se apiadaría de él y le mostraría lo que era ser amado por alguien, le haría descubrir qué se sentía al ser estrechado contra el pecho de otra persona y escuchar los latidos de un corazón que se alegraba por tenerle. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo poseyera._  
 _El sonido de su camisa al rasgarse le alertó e hizo que todos sus músculos se tensaran. Por un momento pensó que Crowley iba a atacarle, pero el demonio no quería hacerle daño, solo le necesitaba. Y allí estaba él._  
 _Con expresión serena, acarició la mandíbula del otro hombre y se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios se tocaron._  
 _-No temas, Crowley –Susurró muy bajito sobre su boca- te daré una parte de mi amor para que sirva de bálsamo a tu ira durante el resto de la Eternidad –Entonces le besó, pero no como lo había hecho la primera vez, cuando el demonio le obligó a sellar aquel trato que les salvaría o les destruiría a ambos, sino como un verdadero y devoto amante._

 **Los ojos del demonio se abrieron por la sorpresa al sentir el beso de Castiel. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, libre y voluntariamente. No, en realidad era la primera vez que alguien le besaba con amor, no para cerrar un trato, no porque quería complacerle por su dinero o por su poder, no por que él así lo hubiera exigido… era un beso puro, un beso inocente y limpio, y Crowley bebió de él como un animal extraviado a punto de morir de sed. Poco a poco, como si temiera ser rechazado o como si creyera que iba a hacerle daño con su contacto, fue abrazando al ángel con suavidad. De nuevo sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello suave de Castiel, y a diferencia de la otra vez, no sentía como si todo su ser deseara avariciosamente el cuerpo y el poder del soldado de Dios, como un niño egoísta desea todos los juguetes del mundo y se enfada si no tiene hasta el más pequeño muñeco.**

 **Esto era muy diferente; era como un suave y fresco aceite sobre una piel quemada, como un dulce pastel para calmar un hambre atroz, como una cama con sábanas blancas cuando estás muerto de sueño… Crowley se dejó llevar por un momento, y durante un instante sobrevoló sobre las alas del ángel una llanura verde dulcemente bañada por el sol y un infinito mar turquesa con acordes de violín…**

 **Y supo que aquello estaba condenado al fracaso. No, no está hecho el amor para un demonio, y el miedo a perderlo apareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido su alivio. No debía caer en esa trampa, él no podía ser redimido, ni tampoco quería serlo. La dependencia te hace débil, y el débil muere pronto.**

 **Profundizó el beso, y empezó a meter la mano a través del roto de la camisa de Castiel. El sexo es un acto de amor, y el amor pertenece a Dios, pero también puede ser un acto de lujuria, y la lujuria es el Reino de Satán.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: Profanación y caída

 _Nada más empezar a besarle, Castiel cerró los ojos. Por eso no vio cómo los verdes del demonio se abrían a causa del asombro, ni cómo reflejaban amor por una vez en su larga existencia. Si no lo hubiera hecho, se habría perdido en aquella inmensidad esmeralda que tanto se parecía al parque de su cielo favorito, su lugar de descanso y tranquilidad._  
 _Le extrañó sentir las manos cálidas de Crowley en sus costados, pero como lo hizo tan despacio, siguió besándole sin apartarse. No quería perder el contacto todavía ni romper ese instante mágico que, en su interior, sabía que nunca volvería a repetirse._  
 _La caricia en el pelo le gustó y la correspondió de igual manera, él con más suavidad pero con igual sentimiento. Ni siquiera se preguntó si de verdad el demonio lo sentía o no, igual que tampoco pensó en si aquello estaba mal. Fergus era un hombre necesitado y él le estaba ayudando, no podía estar mal. "Darás de comer al hambriento y de beber al sediento" había dicho su Padre. Y existían muchas clases de sed._  
 _Algo en el interior del otro debió cambiar porque, de repente, el beso se hizo más duro y exigente, ya no tan desesperado sino demandante, posesivo. Cass frunció el ceño. La incipiente barba del diablo le raspaba los labios cortados y le irritaba las mejillas. Sus dedos colándose entre su ropa le hicieron estremecer. Pero estaba decidido a mostrarle lo que era el amor y aquello, aunque rudas, seguían siendo caricias._  
 _Pasó una mano por el pecho del demonio, quien se había desabrochado el cuello de la camisa en algún momento durante su rezo compartido, y eso hizo que las yemas del ángel rozaran directamente su piel. Aunque no había nadie, cubrió a ambos con las alas, que eran invisibles para todo el mundo menos para ellos._

 **Oculto bajo el dosel oscuro de las alas del ángel, Crowley sintió como todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba cuando notó el contacto de la mano de Castiel en su pecho. Sintió como se encogía el corazón de Fergus (pues era el único de los dos que aún conservaba algo de él) y rechazó con rudeza la pura y maravillosa sensación que el humano que quedaba en él experimentaba. Recurrió a su lujuria de nuevo para evitar que la situación se le fuera de las manos, pues notaba que estaba haciendo equilibrios en esa cuerda floja que es el amor, y el pecado capital dio nuevas fuerzas a su naturaleza demoníaca, las suficientes para descargar su ira contra el insignificante humano y permitir que el diablo continuara adelante con su plan tan largo tiempo meditado.**

 **Con gula, empezó a devorar la boca de Castiel, mientras sus manos trabajaban rápidamente con su ropa. Abrió su camisa y su pantalón, y mientras con las manos le acariciaba febrilmente todo el cuerpo, sus labios dejaron los del ángel para lamer su cuello pasionalmente. Aún ocultas por las de Cass, sus alas membranosas se desplegaron, y la larga cola demoníaca hizo su aparición, para unirse a las manos que avariciosamente querían estar en todas partes, llenándose de las sólidas formas del ángel, envidiándose la una a la otra, airadas por los celos que se tenían.**

 **Perezosamente, sus alas fueron extendiéndose en toda su longitud (cosa que el demonio no solía hacer por lo mucho que pesaban) y rodeando el cuerpo del ángel en un abrazo asfixiante, revistiéndole con ellas como si fuera un manto demoníaco. Aflojó su propio pantalón para poder liberar el objeto de su soberbia y, aún lamiendo el cuello de Castiel, sonrió.**

 _Solo por un instante (tan breve que nunca llegó a saber si de verdad había ocurrido o si se trataba solamente de su imaginación) sintió el temblor del cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos y el deseo de consolarle floreció en su pecho. ¿Sería posible semejante milagro?, ¿Podría el demonio amar?_  
 _Pero, tan pronto como había llegado, desapareció. Sentía que había estado a punto de conseguir algo, pero ese algo se le escapó de entre los dedos antes de que ni siquiera supiese de qué se trataba. Y fue sustituido por un asalto tan voraz como el de una jauría de sabuesos infernales. El ángel jadeó en un intento por respirar, pero el abrazo de Crowley seguía asfixiándole y sus caricias desesperadas le robaban el poco que lograba llevar hasta sus ardientes pulmones. Agobiado, miró a su alrededor. Sin que fuera consciente de ello, las coriáceas alas del diablo habían ido cubriendo las suyas y encerando a ambos en un opresivo capullo de oscuridad. Al ser algo translucidas, sin embargo, dejaban pasar la luz en algunos puntos, pero era una luz sucia y ominosa, como los actos del Rey del Infierno. Y como ellos, estaba teñida por un filtro sangriento y no le dejaban ningún otro sitio al que ir._

 _-Crowley, espera… –Su intención era mostrarle lo que era el amor, no la lujuria. Quería que experimentase el cariño, no la posesividad y el deseo de saciarse con él._  
 _Claro que podría haberse librado fácilmente de él gracias a su poder, considerablemente mayor que el del otro, pero ni siquiera pensó en ello, solo trató de apartarse como quien trata de no caer a un abismo que le mantiene hipnotizado._

 _La visión de la cola apuntada del demonio le puso aún más nervioso, pero aquello no fue nada con lo que sintió al ver lo que, hasta ese momento, había estado oculto bajo sus pantalones._

 _-Esto no está bien. Tiene que haber otra manera…_

 **En el Infierno nunca hay otra manera…-susurró Crowley contra su cuello, mientras seguía devorándole**

 **De improviso, la larga y flexible cola se enroscó en torno al tórax del ángel, aprisionando sus cuatro extremidades superiores y, aún encerrados ambos en la crisálida negra de las alas demoníacas, desaparecieron de allí.**

 **Castiel escuchó el aire silbar a su alrededor y su recipiente supo que el aire a su alrededor estaba helado, pero dentro de la burbuja en la que se encontraba prisionero con Crowley saciando su lujuria con él el calor del Infierno le abrasaba. La sensación de ingravidez que no entendió en principio se vio súbitamente sustituida por la pavorosa sensación de estar cayendo a plomo en una sima sin fondo. Mientras las alas provistas de afiladas garras le arrancaban la ropa con ansia, las manos tocaban, apretaban, manoseaban obscenamente todo su pulcro recipiente; su lengua recorría sin permiso los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo y su demoníaco miembro buscaba entrar en su casto interior como si tuviera vida propia, todo esto mientras caían en barrena al vacío, girando sobre si mismos como dragones suicidas en una última y frenética danza nupcial.**

 **El ángel se ahogaba en la caída y en el pecado.**

 **Las alas del demonio se abrieron en forma de flecha, más no para remontar sino para acelerar aún más la caída, y Castiel divisó en el fondo un punto rojo, que se hacía más y mas grande a una velocidad pavorosa. Era la boca de un gigantesco volcán en erupción, la Antesala de los Fuegos del Infierno, e iban directos a él. El cuerpo de Crowley se había unido al suyo de una forma casi imposible, como si ambas pieles se hubieran fundido con el calor abrasador que aguardaba abajo, como si fuesen uno, y su esencia de demonio parecía ocupar todo el espacio a su alrededor y tratar de devorar la pura esencia angelical a la que impedía todo movimiento.**

 **Ya estaba sintiendo Castiel su piel dañarse con la flama del volcán cuando las alas del demonio se estiraron por completo e impulsadas con el aire caliente, hicieron remontar el vuelo a la pareja en el último momento.**

 **En ese mismo instante, el demonio se introdujo carnal y repentinamente en el cuerpo del ángel.**

 _Pero ahora no estaban en el Infierno sino en la casa de Dios, su Padre. O eso es lo que habría dicho hacía solo un segundo, antes de que Crowley abriera las alas y él pudiera ver dónde se encontraban. Aunque aquella expresión no era del todo acertada en su caso, ya que no "estaban" ni medio segundo en cada lugar antes de que el paisaje pasara veloz y borroso ante sus ojos. No, no era el paisaje. Eran ellos los que se movían. Estaban cayendo._  
 _Castiel ahogó un jadeo y trató de abrir las alas para no estrellarse, pero aún las tenía fuertemente asidas por la cola del demonio._  
 _A la angustiosa sensación de estar descendiendo a toda velocidad se unió la que le provocaban las manos de Crowley, su lengua, sus dientes y sus alas, que le tocaban sin permiso y en lugares donde nadie más lo había hecho, le asediaban, marcaban su piel blanca y le arrancaban la luz y la inocencia con la misma ansia salvaje con la que lo hacían con sus ropas. De nuevo trató de resistirse, pero fue en vano. Estaban cayendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer. O tal vez ya había caído, porque cuando alzó la mirada y vio hacia dónde se dirigían, se replanteó lo de no estar en el Infierno. Ahora veía fuego y humo por todas partes. Los vapores sulfurosos del azufre le rodeaban, asfixiándole y haciéndole llorar los ojos mientras el Demonio le obligaba a ser suyo quisiera o no. ¿Acaso no era eso el castigo eterno?_  
 _Cerró los ojos, pues empezaba a sentir que se le abrasaban y ni siquiera las lágrimas conseguían aliviarle, porque se evaporaban nada más abandonarle. Había fracasado. Había caído y había fallado a todo el mundo; a sus hermanos, a los hombres, y a sus amigos. Había fallado a Dean. Y por eso ardería durante el resto de la eternidad, torturado por el mismísimo Rey del Infierno para siempre por ser el ángel que se atrevió a pensar que podría salvar a los humanos de la sentencia que había dictado su Padre tantos siglos atrás._  
 _Pero algo pasó de repente. Algo inesperado y que le devolvió una pequeña parte de su casi inagotable esperanza; estaban remontando. ¿Crowley iba a…?_

 _-¡AHHH! –Un dolor punzante e insoportable hasta para un ángel le rompió la mente y el cuerpo y le unió por completo al demonio. Estaba hecho. El ritual ya podía completarse._  
 _Castiel gritó y, de nuevo, fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas._

 **Con una carcajada de feroz alegría, el demonio remontó el vuelo casi con la misma velocidad a la que un instante antes estaban cayendo. Por fin había logrado su propósito de mancillar a un ángel, a ese ángel, al que por fin tenía entre sus garras escamosas a su merced y por fin estaban completas las exigencias del ritual, con lo cual durante el eclipse de esa noche las almas del purgatorio serían suyas. Ahora toda su monstruosa naturaleza se manifestaba sin pudor mientras poseía al blanco Castiel, siendo su aspecto real tan abominable como sus acciones; las alas coriáceas tachonadas de garras rojas, la cola flexible y apuntada, los tres pares de cuernos negros similares a los de los machos cabríos, las filas dobles de colmillos que llenaban su hocico semejante al de un dragón, su aliento sulfuroso, las pezuñas de bordes afilados de sus extremidades traseras, su piel negruzca que parecía reflejar nombres de blasfemia y sufrimiento de almas robadas y martirizadas por los siglos de los siglos…A la sensación de triunfo del Rey del Abismo se unió el goce físico del éxtasis, mientras cabalgaba al guerrero celestial como un jinete de Pegaso, y su cuerpo culminó arrojando con un ímpetu casi despreciativo su semilla estéril en el puro interior del ángel mientras los recuerdos de su vida pasada irrumpían con la misma violencia en la mente del Castiel. A través de Crowley, el siervo de Dios vio a los aldeanos que habían amenazado con quemar al abandonado niño retorcerse de dolor en sus lechos, pues habían bebido agua envenenada, así como vomitar sangre a todos los soldados de la guarnición a la que pertenecían los que alguna vez le habían molestado porque había escondido puntas de alfileres en sus raciones de pan… Y mientras los gemidos de gozo y las carcajadas de triunfo del demonio resonaban en los oídos de Castiel dentro, muy dentro, Fergus lloraba por la perdición del ángel y por la suya propia.**

 _Entre la rojiza niebla que embotaba su mente y empañaba sus ojos, le pareció escuchar que Crowley se reía triunfal. No era para menos; acababa de corromper a un ángel del Señor._  
 _También le dio la impresión de que estaban ascendiendo, pero eso ya no importaba, porque él jamás podría volver a hacerlo._  
 _Cuando consiguió que su mirada se aclarara, Crowley se había convertido en la abominación que era en realidad, pero Castiel no le veía a él sino al humano que una vez fuera. Había creído que aquel hombre era solo una víctima de sus circunstancias, una persona buena que se había visto obligada a firmar un trato con el Mal. No era tan extraño que eso ocurriera. Incuso sus amigos los Winchester, y el amigo de éstos, Bobby Singer, habían intentado pactar con el Diablo para salvar la vida de alguien._  
 _Pero Fergus ya era malvado antes de eso. Él solo había causado tantas muertes como aquellos que le habían perseguido e invadido su país. Había envenenado, mentido, abusado y difamado hasta cubrirse a sí mismo de oprobio y blasfemia. Y solo entonces había invocado a un monstruo para unirse con él. Pero ni siquiera había sido por una buena causa como estaba haciendo el ángel; estaba borracho en una taberna de mala muerte a las afueras de Newcastle, Inglaterra* No era la primera vez que practicaba la brujería. Tambaleándose, se agachó sobre el suelo estéril de una enctrucijada y enterró su nombre en él. Entonces apareció el Rey de los Cruces de Caminos, que por aquel tiempo no era más que un demonio menor, y él le vendió su alma a cambio de… ¿¡Eso?! Si no le estuviera perforando las entrañas con el objeto de su trato jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero esa cierto. Dolorosamente cierto._  
 _Al fin cesó cuando del demonio obtuvo lo que estaba buscando y, solo en ese momento, aflojó el duro agarre que mantenía sobre sus alas y Castiel pudo marcharse sin una mirada atrás._


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI: Envidia de Dios

 **Crowley canturreaba contento mientras frente a él, en su improvisado laboratorio y centro de trabajo, sobre dos mesas de operaciones se desangraban lentamente en sendas palanganas un trotapieles y un joven adolescente. Esa noche era la noche del triunfo, la noche del eclipse en la que por fin abrirían el purgatorio y todas aquellas almas, todo aquel potencial sin explotar, serían suyos. Y eso le convertiría en el demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos, incluso más poderoso que el mismo Lucifer. Nadie podría enfrentarse a él, nunca más. Nunca más volverían a humillarle. Eran motivos más que sobrados para estar contento.**

 **No obstante, le fastidiaba el detalle de que solo tendría la mitad de las almas… aunque la mitad del purgatorio era más que suficiente para lograr sus propósitos, su avaricia le decía que por qué tener la mitad cuando podía tenerlas todas…**

 **"Porque un trato es un trato" se dijo a si mismo "y si no mantienes tus tratos, ¿Quién va a creer en ti entonces?. Y además… ese ángel… hay que reconocer que se lo ha ganado a pulso… se puede decir que lo ha dado todo para lograr su objetivo, absolutamente todo…" se mordió el labio inferior recordando su bestial encuentro, y comenzó a notar excitación de nuevo "esta escalando con uñas y dientes para hacerse con el control del cielo…va a resultar que somos mucho más parecidos de lo que había pensado…mmm, tal vez sea cierto que el Cielo y el Infierno pueden estar mucho mas íntimamente unidos de lo que nunca había creído posible". Y se rió de buena gana con su propio chiste.**

 **El trotapieles gimió y trató de cambiar de forma una vez más, haciendo un último y desesperado intento de liberarse y Crowley, en su camino hacia la mesa donde aguardaba vacío un frasco de cristal, le golpeó alegremente con la palanca que tenía en la mano, rompiéndole el cráneo.**

 **Repasó el hechizo en latín hasta casi saberselo de memoria (hechizo que había copiado del que apuntara Castiel), y se aseguró de que el signo que había que trazar en la pared con sangre estaba perfectamente claro; hasta la más mínima línea era de vital importancia, pues solo tendrían una única oportunidad para abrir el Purgatorio. A continuación llenó el frasco hasta la mitad con la sangre del chico y lo completó con la sangre del trotapieles. Lo agitó para mezclarlo y se fue en busca de Castiel.**

 **\- Su cóctel "purgatorio", monsieur, mitad monstruo y mitad virgen.**

 _Habían pasado un par de horas desde su desagradable `encuentro´ con el demonio, tiempo más que suficiente para que se le cerraran las heridas. Al menos las físicas. Las otras dudaba que alguna vez se curasen._  
 _En solo unas semanas, Castiel se había rebelado contra el Cielo y sus regidores en ausencia de Dios, los arcángeles, sus hermanos. Había hecho pactos con los demonios y hasta se había dejado mancillar por uno de ellos. Cada vez que lo pensaba… Extendió las alas de golpe y estampó un puño en la mesa, destrozándola al instante. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo?_  
 _Se sentó en una de las camillas metálicas que Crowley utilizaba para algo que él prefería no saber y dejó caer las alas otra vez, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a todos los objetos (algunos de ellos escalofriantes) que había tirado con ellas y que ahora rodaban por el suelo en dirección a él. Dudaba que ningún ángel hubiera sufrido alguna vez humillación semejante. Ese… ¡desgraciado! Sin embargo, aquella no era su mayor preocupación. Acababa de estar con los Winchester, sus amigos, su familia, y ellos le habían dado la espalda. Incluso habían sobornado a otro ángel para que tratara de pararle los pies. Y no a un ángel cualquiera, no, ¡a Baltasar! ¡Su mejor amigo!_  
 _En vez de confiar en él, en vez de creer en sus palabras, ¡conspiraban con Baltasar a sus espaldas! Castiel nunca se había sentido tan traicionado y herido. De Crowley podía esperarlo. De hecho ya imaginaba que el demonio le prepararía alguna jugarreta, aunque no pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Pero, ¿¡de Dean!?_  
 _Él solo había tratado de ayudarles, quería detener el Apocalipsis y mantener a sus amigos con vida aún a costa del alto precio que sabía que tendría que pagar. Y así era como ellos se lo agradecían._  
 _Lo había dado todo. La salvación no se obtenía sin sacrificios. Castiel lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a entregar incluso su cuerpo. Porque le quedaba el consuelo de que después podría volver con sus amigos y éstos le recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Pero en lugar de abrazarle habían puesto un puñal en su espalda._  
 _Lo de Baltasar había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Cuando se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad, no pudo seguir engañándose a sí mismo y, por su bien y por el de todas las criaturas de la Creación, había tenido que tomar una decisión. Se había convertido en un ángel con las alas manchadas de sangre._  
 _Suspiró. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo solo que había estado el Redentor aquella noche, la última, en la que uno de sus más allegados le había vendido. Pero él había sido más listo y había matado a Judas antes de que le entregara. Era lo que tenía que hacer, también lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que le gustase. Como el ungido, había llegado a amar a su oveja descarriada. Y ahora estaba muerta._  
 _Por todas aquellas cosas, el ángel no estaba de buen humor cuando Crowley apareció, tan contento que ni siquiera reparó en el destrozo a su alrededor. Pero ahora tendría su pequeña venganza._  
 _Alargó el brazo y cogió el bote de ominoso contenido que le ofrecían sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Él no podía matar a una virgen y por eso necesitaba al demonio. Pero ya tenía lo que quería. Ahora…_

 _-Voy a renegociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo –La cara de perplejidad de Crowley no tenía precio, pero sin duda la siguiente sería aún mejor- Los nuevos términos son; yo abro el Purgatorio y me quedo con todas las almas. Para ti no hay nada. Ni una sola alma._

 **El demonio entrecerró los ojos y miró cuidadosamente a Castiel. Aquello no se lo esperaba, sin duda… si un demonio mantenía sus acuerdos, como no iba un ángel a hacerlo? Pero algo le decía en la actitud del ángel que no era momento de ponerse a gritarle, porque podría provocar un tremendo desastre…**

 **\- No he podido evitar notar que eso es muy injusto…-Crowley eligió con cuidado sus palabras- Castiel… no te atreverías, yo te di esa idea…**

 **El ángel seguía inmóvil, hablando con tranquilidad, pero totalmente resuelto a mantener sus palabras. El rey del Infierno sintió que la ira hervía dentro de él como el agua de un caldero en ebullición.**

 **\- Es increíble- le espetó, furioso- Recuerdas que en esta relación tu eres el muerdealmohadas?**

 **Entonces Castiel le dio dos opciones, tan solo dos; huir o morir… Sin embargo el demonio aún se resistía a creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Simplemente, no daba crédito a que un ángel pudiera romper sus promesas y engañarle de aquella mala manera. Intentó por última vez hacerle entrar en razón.**

 **\- Hicimos un trato. Ni siquiera yo rompo un contrato así…**

 **Retrocedió ligeramente cuando Castiel se plantó delante de él, con el rostro vacío de toda emoción, forzándole a elegir de una vez si prefería correr a esconderse o ser purificado y morir allí mismo. Derrotado, Crowley murmuró antes de desaparecer:**

 **\- Ya no puede fiarse uno de nadie…**

 **Rápido como el pensamiento, el demonio se trasladó a su palacio en el Infierno, para sorpresa de los demonios que trabajaban allí en ese momento. Entró como un huracán, destrozando a su paso todo aquello que encontraba, presa de la rabia y la frustración. Después de tanto trabajo, de tanto esfuerzo… ya estaba tan cerca y el ángel le traicionaba… Un ángel! Un maldito ángel había roto un trato semejante, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos para abrir el Purgatorio! Agarró la mesa que tenía más cerca y la lanzó contra la pared, destrozándose en mil astillas. Sin ruido, y tratando de impedir por todos los medios que el iracundo Rey reparara en ellos, los demonios se fueron eclipsando por la salida más cercana, pese a que uno de ellos no consiguió salir discretamente antes de que la mano de Crowley se cerrara en torno a su garganta.**

 **Durante varios minutos se oyeron unos tremendos alaridos resonando en los pasillos del Infierno, y luego todo quedó en silencio. El rey demonio, con las manos llenas de sangre, se sentó en su trono, algo más tranquilo, pero con el ánimo más sombrío que la sima negra donde se encontraba Lucifer. Un golpe de efecto… eso era lo que había mandado al traste todo su plan… un golpe de efecto…una idea empezó a rondarle por la cabeza…si ese ángel jugaba sucio, él podía jugar aún mucho más.**

 _Como de costumbre, Crowley intentó recurrir a la diplomacia antes de saltarle al cuello. Era de agradecer, pero sus palabras envenenadas no le servirían de nada esta vez. Castiel ya se había dado cuenta de la clase de "hombre" que era su aliado. Ya lo sabía mucho antes, antes de sellar el trato con él y antes incluso de conocerle. Pero tras su última "prueba" había descubierto que no había salvación ni para Crowley ni para Fergus. Por eso no podía darle más poder a semejante criatura, pero tampoco iba a matarla a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Si era listo se marcharía y no volvería a aparecer por allí._

 _Naturalmente, no estaba en la naturaleza de los demonios ser inteligente ni agradecido, pero si el hacer trampas y tratar de adelantarse a sus enemigos._

 _"Ah, ahí está" pensó luego "mostrando su verdadera y fea cara", comportándose de forma violenta y soez, como siempre._  
 _Pero tenía las de perder en ese enfrentamiento y ambos lo sabían. Se lo pondría fácil entonces, dada la limitada capacidad mental de los diablos. Dos opciones, una de ellas inviable. Si pensaba un poco lo sacaría._  
 _Al final y con un poco de ayuda descubrió lo que tenía que hacer y huyó con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero volvería. Castiel había ganado esa batalla y también la guerra, pero sabía que su "socio" intentaría algo. Por eso se preparó; colocó a sus seguidores en puntos estratégicos alrededor del edificio, escondió bien la sangre y… esperó._

 _Como imaginaba, Crowley volvió poco después. Había tardado poco en lamerse las heridas y reunir el valor suficiente como para salir de debajo de la cama. Y allí estaba. Pero no estaba solo. Una nube de demonios oscureció el cuelo. Pobres ángeles. Todas esas muertes podrían haberse evitado._  
 _Como suponía también, ninguno además de Crowley se atrevió a entrar allí. Lo que no suponía era que el Rey del Infierno si vendría acompañado; de Rafael, el segundo ángel más poderoso del Cielo después de Miguel._

 **Con extrema cautela, Crowley se acercó a la verja dorada de la Puerta Celestial. Su ser demoníaco protestaba y su instinto le gritaba como loco que se largara de allí, pero la furia y la rabia le daban al demonio la determinación necesaria para hacer lo que había venido a hacer allí. Los centinelas fueron derechos a por él en cuanto le divisaron.**

 **Crowley levantó las manos y se quedó quieto. Normalmente, los ángeles nunca atacaban primero…normalmente. Pero con Castiel había aprendido que los ángeles cada vez se comportaban menos como ángeles, así que se mantuvo en guardia.**

 **\- Quiero hablar con Rafael – les dijo, tratando de mostrarse seguro y tranquilo- Tengo información fundamental para él…**

 **\- Mientes- le espetó un centinela**

 **\- No. No lo hago. De hecho, vosotros mentís mucho más que yo- respondió Crowley apretando los dientes, acordándose de nuevo de cómo Castiel le había traicionado en el último momento. Y pensar que, en aquella vieja iglesia, había pensado que tal vez, que quizá él, Crowley, de algún modo tenía posibilidades de redención mientras Castiel permaneciese a su lado… que aquello casi había parecido lo que jamás le habían dado…Los ángeles se miraron incrédulos cuando vieron al demonio limpiarse los ojos con la manga para, acto seguido, dar un rabioso pisotón al suelo- Llevadme ante él… tomad las precauciones que considereis necesarias, no me opondré, pero lo que debo decirle es algo que es de fundamental importancia para la guerra que se está produciendo aquí, en el Cielo.**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, demonio?- preguntó un centinela, espada en mano**

 **\- Porque yo he ayudado a un traidor a buscar el Purgatorio para utilizar las almas que hay en él- les dijo.**

 **Rafael, en su despacho celestial, observaba con gran concentración una mesa de estrategias cuando escuchó pasos y un tintineo metálico acercarse por el pulcro pasillo que desembocaba en la zona de oficinas del Cielo. Levantó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que recogiera los documentos y fotografías que había sobre las mesas, y se quedó asombrado cuando vio a cuatro centinelas que venían conduciendo a un demonio amordazado. Este, situado en el centro, llevaba pesadas cadenas en las muñecas, los tobillos y las alas, e incluso su cola puntiaguda había sido encadenada al grillete que aprisionaba su cuello. Del collar partían a su vez cuatro gruesas cadenas, cada una de ellas tensa y sujeta por uno de los centinelas, que amenazaban constantemente el corazón del diablo con las espadas angelicales que llevaban en la otra mano. El grupo se paró ante Rafael, y este levantó una ceja.**

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo con voz severa- ¿Qué hace aquí esta aberración?**

 **\- Señor, se presentó ante las puertas, y dijo que tenía información para usted sobre… sobre la guerra. Sobre la guerra aquí…**

 **\- Es eso cierto? Como puede saber un demonio nada del conflicto que tenemos aquí? Tu- le dijo al angel-centinela que tenía mas cerca- Dejale que hable.**

 **El ángel, con cara de asco, le retiró la mordaza al demonio, que parecía muy pequeño entre tanta cadena.**

 **\- Rafael…- saludó- He venido a decirte que Castiel es un traidor, y que esta en disposición de poder acabar contigo. Pero yo tengo un negocio que proponerte, y no te hará ningún daño escucharme. Después, tú decides.**

 **Al oir esto, Rafael apretó los puños.**

 **\- Continúa.**

 _Rafael. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Su hermano siempre había ambicionado el puesto de Dios y, en la situación en que se encontraba el Cielo, era uno de los que más posibilidades tenían de conseguirlo. Muchos le apoyaban. Al parecer, hasta el mismo Diablo. Pero no todos le seguían. Había una facción, no tan numerosa como la de sus seguidores pero igual de decidida, que se oponía a él. Y Castiel era su líder._  
 _Al contrario que su hermano mayor, él no había buscado aquello, pero por fin se había dado cuenta de que era necesario y, como el Elegido que era, cumpliría su papel._  
 _Aunque con la espada angelical a mano en su manga, se mantuvo tranquilo. No creía que sus visitantes no deseados trataran de destruirle nada más verle. Ese no era su estilo. Rafael no dejaba de ser parte de su familia y en cuanto a Crowley… Seguramente querría vengarse primero. Era muy posible que tuviera que presenciar algún burdo intento de satisfacción mientras le hacía lo mismo que había hecho Cass pero cien veces peor._  
 _Por suerte el tiempo jugaba en su favor y ambos estarían más preocupados por llevar a cabo el ritual antes de que acabara el eclipse que por castigarle. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso después o eso era lo que ellos pensaban._  
 _Sin que pareciera demasiado fácil les entregó la sangre y se retiró como el vencido que era. Pero no se fue muy lejos ya que a él tampoco le sobraba el tiempo._  
 _A pocos kilómetros de allí, desenterró el frasco y dibujó el símbolo con una medida de sangre de virgen y otra de monstruo, pronunciando las palabras en latín. El ritual había concluido._  
 _En la total oscuridad de una noche sin luna, el círculo destelló y las puertas se abrieron. Cass extendió los brazos para recibir todo el poder que se escondía tras ellas. Pero junto con él, dio la bienvenida a algo con lo que no había contado, un secreto divino que había permanecido oculto durante eones y que ahora él había liberado: los Leviatanes._

 **Crowley, concentrado, pronunciaba el conjuro de la apertura de la puerta del Purgatorio en latin, atento a todas las inflexiones y a cada una de las palabras que componían el hechizo. Ni siquiera la subita aparicion de Dean Winchester y de Bobby Singer le distrajo ni un ápice de su tarea. Simplemente se limitó a noquearles para que no estorbaran mientras terminaba. Ya arreglaría cuentas mas tarde con ellos; intercambió una mirada cómplice con Rafael, a punto ya de terminar el hechizo, y dijo las últimas palabras, exultante.**

 **Nada ocurrió. Perplejo, el demonio miró al arcángel. Todo estaba bien, solo podía ser un error de procedimiento.**

 **\- Tal vez lo haya pronunciado mal…**

 **\- Lo has pronunciado perfectamente.**

 **Castiel, el traidor, apareció en la puerta. Nada mas verle, Crowley supo que el ultimo as en la manga lo había tenido el ángel. Que desde que habia planeado engañarle, habia tenido muy claro los pasos de su plan. Debia llevar mucho tiempo maquinando a sus espaldas. Rechinó los dientes de rabia, aunque su rostro no demostró sus emociones ni un ápice.**

 **El estúpido de Rafael no había captado aun que ya nada podían hacer, que ellos habían realizado el conjuro con sangre de perro, mientras que Castiel lo habia hecho con la sangre correcta, y ahora él tenia el poder de todas esas almas en su interior.**

 **Se habia terminado. Ahora Castiel era el nuevo dios. No tenia sentido enfrentarse a él, pues la derrota era un hecho. Debia huir si queria vivir para luchar otro dia.**

 **\- Crowley hace mutis.**

 **El demonio desaparecio, poco antes de que Rafael fuese desintegrado en mil pedazos, y de que los Winchester y su amigo fueran obligados a adorar al nuevo Dios. Desapareció para esconderse en un lugar en el que jamás sería encontrado. Al final, aquel ángel le había obligado a él, al Rey del Infierno, al demonio más osado e inteligente de toda la Creación, a exiliarse.**

 **Maldito fuera un millon de veces por eso. Y maldito fuera también por lo increíblemente sexy que le habia vuelto aquella última jugarreta.**


End file.
